


Meet the Dunbar - Raekens!

by Lanceiferroar



Series: A Thiam Love Story [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Barebacking, Bottom Theo Raeken, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Foster Care, Gay Love, Gay Sex, Good Theo Raeken, Husbands, Kink Exploration, Liam Dunbar is Theo Raeken's Anchor, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Riding, Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor, Top Liam Dunbar, Versatile Liam Dunbar, Versatile Theo Raeken, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceiferroar/pseuds/Lanceiferroar
Summary: Theo and Liam are about to enter another chapter of their lives! Let's see where this takes them!
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: A Thiam Love Story [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810687
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. Where We Left Off....

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third story of "A Thiam Love Story." You don't HAVE to read the other two, but some things will make much more sense so if you read this there will probably be spoilers for the other two stories! I hope you enjoy this story! :)

After Liam and Theo’s amazing road trip, they began a new adventure: College. They both got their associates degree at Beacon Hills Community College and they would go on to get their bachelors and they just recently completed their masters degrees. In this time, they stayed living at home helping Jenna and David renovate their home. They were going to get an apartment, but Jenna insisted they stay home since they were commuting to school and they paid for rent in renovations and chores around the house. They had it pretty easy. 

It has been 7 years since they finished their road trip and Theo wanted to have a chat with Jenna and David while Liam was out grocery shopping. 

“So, I was wondering -” Theo began.

“Yes!” Jenna blurted out.

“Honey, you don’t even know what he’s going to ask us.” David said.

“He’s gonna be silly and ask if he has our blessing to marry Liam, which is silly because clearly he does.” Jenna said.

Theo pulled out the ring he bought in Disney World that Liam picked out. “Liam and I went into this shop and I told him to pick one out. He, of course, went for a pricey one, but he is worth it.” He opened the box and admired the ring as he has done many times since that day. “He hasn’t found this ring in the 7 years I’ve had it, but I want to give it to him. I want to make him my husband.”

Jenna put her hand on Theo’s knee. “Honey, we have thought of you as a son since Liam brought you home when you were sleeping in your car.”

“You have shown nothing but love for Liam and this family since then and we are extremely happy to give you our blessing.” David smiled.

Theo was beaming. “I have a plan and I’ll need your help and some other people’s.” 

The following week, Theo told Liam he wanted to take him somewhere special for dinner. By this time, the boys had moved into the same room and Theo’s old room went back to a guest bedroom so changing in front of each other was very normal. However, Theo had been there earlier and gotten ready so Liam was left to get ready alone. He found a note on the bed. “‘Hi Little Wolf. I had to run, but I will be ready and will meet you downstairs. Love you <3’ Okay, Theo.” Liam said folding the paper and putting it on a dresser. 

Liam picked out his clothes and got dressed. Part of him was surprised, but Theo liked to be spontaneously romantic, so this wasn’t a huge shock to him. He wore a white button up shirt, light blue suit jacket, and matching pants. He thought he looked good, he threw some product in his hair and went for the stairs. At the foot of the stairs, stood the love of his life. Theo stood in a white button up shirt, a maroon jacket, and matching pants and he was holding a rose.

“For you.” Theo said handing Liam the rose. He held out his arm and Theo took it. “I just wanted to do something special for you.”

Liam’s face was now as red as Theo’s jacket. “You do that all the time, but I love you for it.” Theo opened the car door for Liam and they went off. Once they arrived, Liam realized where they were. “Wow we haven’t been here since….” His eyes lit up.

“Our first date, where I took you to Six Flags and then we came here. Yeah.” Theo smiled. “You ready?” He asked.

“Yes.” Liam smiled.

Theo hopped out of the car and ran to Liam’s so he could open the door first. He offered his arm and led Liam to the door. He talked to the host who led them to their table. “This is where we first ate too.” Theo said.

“You are so sweet.” Liam said. “I love this all, but why the random romantic night?”

“Well, it’s been a month since graduation and we have both been stressed looking for jobs so I thought we both deserve a night out.” Theo explained. “I wanted to do something special.”

“You’re so sweet.” Liam said.

They ate their dinner and kept holding hands when they weren’t. Once dinner was done, they went back to the car and Liam’s phone rang.

“Hi Liam, would you bring me dinner? I am working late and won’t have time to eat. I would really appreciate it.” Jenna asked.

“Sure mom.” Liam said. 

They ended up stopping at Burger King for a quick meal to bring to her. Theo and Liam arrived at the hospital and went in. Liam knew his mom typically worked on the 6th floor so he hit the elevator button and waited. They went into the elevator, hit 6, and the doors closed. After a few seconds the lights went out and the elevator stopped.

“What’s happening?” Liam asked.

“I think the power went out and the elevator stopped.” Theo said.

“Is this….is this….like the elevator?” Liam asked.

Theo smiled and put the Burger King bag now. “It is.” He took Liam’s hand. “Liam Eugene Dunbar, this is where I knew I never wanted to live without you. Back then, I didn’t think I deserved a pack, I didn’t think I deserved love, I didn’t think I deserved you. When you found me in my car, I was dealing with a lot. I had given up. When you found me, you changed my life. You brought me to the light. Life has been a strange journey, but it’s nowhere near over yet.” He reached into his pocket. “And I want to keep journeying life with you by my side.” Liam and Theo were both tearing up now. “Liam Eugene Dunbar….” Theo got down on one knee. “Will you be my husband?” He opened the box and unveiled the ring.

“Yes! Yes!” He grabbed Theo’s face and kissed him. He looked at the ring. “Oh, Theo is this -”

“I didn’t have to go to the bathroom that day. I went back and bought you the ring.” Theo admitted. “Even then, I told you I wanted to marry you. I wanted to wait until we were finished with school. Planning a wedding and passing class is probably hard.” Theo slipped the ring on Liam’s finger. 

Liam held his hand up. “Theo, it’s just as beautiful I remember.” He wrapped his arms around Theo and kissed him passionately. His ears perked up as if he recognized the voice. “Was that -”

“Turn it back on, Scott.” Theo called out. The power went on and they reached the 6th floor. David and Jenna were there as long as the whole pack. Liam then realized, Theo had orchestrated this whole thing. “He said yes!”

Everyone cheered and admired the ring. Hugs were shared and things were happy. With all the negative memories and events that happened to the pack in the hospital, it was a good change to have one that was so positive. 

They went home and they laid in bed together. “Wow, sad to say you’re my ex-boyfriend now.” Liam joked.

“Excuse me?” Theo said.

“Well, you’re not my boyfriend. You’re my fiancé, so doesn’t that technically make you my ex-boyfriend?” Liam asked.

“Liam. Shut up and kiss me.” Theo said. They laid in their bed and kissed enjoying their night of bliss before wedding planning was in full swing. 

Theo woke up the next day to an empty bed. He sat up and Liam was sitting at his desk typing away on his laptop. He yawned. “Little Wolf, what are you doing?”

“Wedding planning!” Liam said as if Theo was supposed to just know he was doing that. “I have a google doc here with my wedding party, a section for yours we need to discuss, potential venues, potential dates we should consider, a guest list, color schemes, and a lot more.”

“Liam. Babe.” Theo said, getting up out of bed. “When did you start working on that? Because that is a lot….” Theo looked at the screen and saw a lot of documents and tabs open.

“What time is it?” Liam asked.

“It’s 8:30 in the morning.” Theo said.

“Ummmm, I started at 4….” Liam said.

“Eh, better than I thought.” Theo walked over to Liam and put his arms around him and rested his chin on Liam’s head. “Show me what you have so far.”

Liam’s eyes lit up with excitement. “Okay so….”

And Liam began to tell Theo all the plans he had made in that short time. “Let me get this straight, Liam. Your top 3 choices to get married are: the elevator, Buckingham Palace, an outdoor wedding in the preserve, or Turks and Caicos?”

“Okay, the elevator was a stretch, but we could make it work, can we rent out the hospital?” Theo just shook his head at Theo. “Fine, I guess the hospital should be used for other things….but if we go to Buckingham Palace, it would be easier for everyone in London to go. Plus, we could get married in a castle, a CASTLE THEO!”

“Little Wolf. I’ve been saving money, as you know, on top of my money I still have from the Dread Doctors. Even I can’t afford that. Plus, do we need to be so….flashy?” Theo asked. “Even Turks and Caicos is a bit much, plus what if some people can’t afford it?” 

“So the preserve?” Liam asked.

They both paused for a moment. “I mean, we could then decorate it however we want. Get married by the Nemeton. It can be smaller and more intimate. It would probably save us a shit ton of money venue wise.”

“Do you think a permit would cost a lot?” Liam asked.

“I think Sheriff Stilinski will help us out.” Theo said. “So you planned your wedding party? Did you plan mine out too?” Liam looked guilty. “Liam!”

“Hey, I just made it as like a possibility list. Plus, I wanted to see how well I knew you.” Liam said.

“Show me yours then mine, I guess.” Theo said.

Liam clicked the document. “So my best man will be Mason, of course, then I have Black, Stiles, and Derek as my groomsmen. For you, it was a tossup between Scott and Corey as your best man, the other would be in your party and then Malia and Lydia.” 

“Wow. I guess you’re pretty spot on. I would honestly go with Scott. After everything, he accepted me and I owe him a lot. He has been a great friend to me. Corey would definitely be a very close second. Lydia and I literally gossip like there’s no tomorrow so you’re right. Malia and I never have seen eye to eye, but honestly I consider her a great friend so it makes sense to me.” Theo said. “I love that your brother will be in your party. We should call him!” 

Liam opened his laptop. “Great idea, except it’s 11:30 there so they are up and alert, I think we are both kinda tired, well you are. I’ve been up for hours.. At least it’s summer and he isn’t in school.”

“True, true.” Theo said. “On the topic of schools….” Theo grabbed his laptop. “All we have to do is hit send.” Theo had found that Beacon Hills High School had a history teacher and a chemistry teacher position available. “The stars have kinda aligned, I mean it’s our high school. Literally 10 minutes away.”

“Yeah, but they want people with at least 3 years teaching experience.” Liam said. “We don’t have that.”

“Maybe, but we know the school, we did our student teaching, and I think we could do it. The worst that happens is they say no.” Theo said.

Liam sighed. “You’re right.”

Theo had both of their applications ready. “So I can hit submit on both of these?” Liam nodded. “It’s early Summer, I’m surprised they haven’t found anyone just yet.” He clicked the submit button on their applications. “Here’s hoping something good happens from this. Now you,” He closed both of their laptops. “You need to rest.”

“I’m fine, Theo.” Liam said.

Theo laughed. “Oh, it’s so cute that you thought that was a suggestion.” He picked a struggling Liam up out of his chair and placed him into bed and hugged him. “I will just spoon and cuddle you and make you rest if I have to. It’s really no sweat off my back.”

Liam stopped struggling and settled into Theo’s embrace. “Fine, I guess I could sleep more, but we still have a lot of planning to do for the wedding.”

“Liam, I agree, but it’s not like the wedding is tomorrow. We still need to pick a date. It is literally whenever we choose.” Theo laughed. He looked and Liam appeared to have fallen asleep. He definitely exhausted himself and was so comfortable in bed and in Theo’s arms that he was able to very quickly fall asleep. He held him closer so Liam could enjoy a nice rest.

After an hour of much needed rest for Liam, he finally wakes back up with Theo still holding him. Theo was awake, but playing games on his phone. “You tricked me into napping.” Liam said, glaring.

“Well, if you weren’t so tired, you wouldn’t have had to nap now would you have?” Theo taunted. He leaned and kissed Liam. “Now get up, get ready, and we can tell them the good news.”

Liam stood up and realized he and Theo were both just laying there naked with a house alone. “You gonna come shower with me? Or leave me all alone?” He said seductively. 

Theo raised his eyebrow. “I knew waiting to shower was a good choice.” He stood up and he and Liam went into the bathroom. The door closed and Liam pushed Theo against the door kissing him. 

Theo’s hands traveled all along Liam’s back and ass. Liam took Theo by the waist and moved him to the shower as they made out. The water turned on and was cold at first, but the boys were too enthralled with each other’s embraces to notice. They always wanted to take advantage of every moment alone they could. They held each other close as they made out passionately. 

“I love that I’m kissing my fiancé.” Liam smiled.

“I can’t wait to be your husband.” Theo said. Liam started attacking Theo’s neck with kisses. “God, Liam. Yes.” His hands hugged Liam tight. Their bodies were pressed against each other and fit perfectly together. “Liam.” Theo was panting. 

Liam turned Theo around and quickly fucked him. Both boys were to pent up and after the amazing display Theo did for Liam, he was ready to repay him sexually. He taped Theo’s legs indicating to spread them to help open himself up. After he was lined up, he thrust into his fiancé and was going as rough and as hard as he could. While he wanted to savor this time, he was also extremely horny. They decided to be respectful and not fuck each other when his parents were home, but when they weren’t….well they screwed like bunnies. 

After a quick, but passionate time, the shower turned off and the boys dried off and laid back in bed. Theo nuzzled into Liam’s neck. “I swear each time with you gets better and better.”

“You have to say that.” Liam said. “Otherwise it won’t keep happening.”

“Noooo.” Theo said kissing Liam’s cheek a bunch of times. “I say that because it’s true.” He sat up on his arm and admired the beauty of Liam. His finger traced circles on Liam’s chest. “I fall more in love with you every day and 7 years haven’t changed that.” He moved his hand to Liam’s and held it. “Ya know, I have absolutely no idea how you didn’t find the ring.” 

“You really had it for 7 years?” Liam asked. “Like since we were in Disney?”

“Yeah….I told you I wanted to marry you then, but I thought we both needed to be ready. Now, I think we are.” Theo smiled. 

Liam admired the ring, as he has a lot in the past 15 hours, not that Liam was counting or anything. He loved thinking about that time with Theo in Disney and thinking about how far they’ve come as people and as a couple. “I love you.”

“I love you.” Theo said. “Now, let’s get dressed and call your brother.”

They threw on a shirt and pants and set up Liam’s phone on the desk on a stand so they both could be in the frame and hit call. After only two rings, Blake answered. “Liam! Theo! What’s up?” 

“Blake, how’s it going buddy?” Liam said.

“Hey Blake! How’s summer going?” Theo asked.

“Eh, I mean. School ended two days ago. Mom and dad are mad I sleep until noon most days.” Blake laughed. 

“Oh yeah.” Theo laughed.

“Well, Blake, we have some news.” Liam said.

“Are you two finally getting married?!” Blake asked.

“Wow, how to ruin the surprise.” Liam rolled his eyes. He held up his hand to show off the ring.

“Oh, I’ve seen that.” Blake said and Liam looked confused. “Theo brought it on Christmas and showed me, dad, and mom. He said he planned to ask some time after you two graduated.” 

Theo smirked. “I just didn’t tell them when. I wanted their blessing, I asked your parents too.” 

“Wow so EVERYONE knew?” Liam asked.

“To be fair, Mason didn’t know until about 10 minutes before because we knew he would spoil the surprise. Corey suggested it.” Theo said.

“That’s smart.” Liam said. “Anyways, Blake I have a question for you.”

“Yeah?” Blake asked.

“Will you be one of my groomsmen?” Liam said. “I have to have my brother at the wedding.”

“I’d be honored, even if Theo is my favorite.” Blake teased. “I love you both. Want me to get mom and dad?”

“Yes please.” Liam said.

“Mom! Dad! Theo finally grew a pair and asked Liam to marry him!” Blake called out.

“I can hear you, Blake.” Theo said.

“Oh yeah, supernatural hearing.” Blake said.

“Nope, you just didn’t put us on mute and screamed it.” Theo said.

“Whoops.” Blake laughed. 

Over the years, they told Blake about the supernatural world so he was used to things like that. They have grown closer and Liam and his dad had a really good relationship now.

Blake handed the phone over. “Oh, finally! So happy for you two.”

Liam and Theo proceeded to tell him all about Theo’s plan and how he went about it all. “We are trying to figure it all out so we can get some save the dates out and we can get married.” Liam said smiling from ear to ear at Theo.

“Good luck, keep us posted.” His dad said before ending the call.

“Liam, can I tell you something….” Theo said.

“I knew it, you actually hate me and this has been some long drawn out plot to kill Scott again.” Liam teased.

“Ugh, how’d you know?” Theo laughed. “No, ummmm. It’s been 7 years and I have no idea what Blake’s mom’s name is and at this point, I’m too afraid to ask.

“Dude….” Liam began.

Theo interrupted him “Don’t say dude, your dick was just up my ass.”

“Babe….” Liam began again.

“Better.” Theo interrupted.

Liam rolled his eyes. “I don’t know her name either! We met her as Mrs. Stevens and I don’t think we ever really learned her name.”

“Oh my gosh!” Theo exclaimed. “Well, I’m glad it’s not just me.” 

“Yeah, it’s way too long now to ask what her name is.” Liam said. “So, you submitted our job applications….wanna help me plan  _ our  _ wedding?”

“Let’s go.” Theo said kissing Liam. 

After two days of vigorous nonstop planning they planned nearly everything. Liam was definitely a Groomzilla, he wanted to make the plan, a back up plan, a back up plan for the back up plan, and a back up plan for the back up plan of the plan. Theo knew he mostly should just sit there, smile, and nod and let Liam get his way. He also liked most of Liam’s ideas anyway. 

They decided they wanted to get married in August, which was very soon, but they figured most everyone was there and it could be done easily.

As they planned, they each received an email. “Theo, why is Lydia’s mom emailing - HOLY SHIT SHE WANTS TO INTERVIEW ME FOR A JOB.”

Theo took out his phone. “BABE ME TOO!” 

The boys hugged and celebrated. “Okay, so she planned both interviews the same day, she probably knows we would coordinate together.” Liam said.

“I’d assume so.” Theo said.

They spent the next few days organizing their resumés, mailing out save the dates, and finalizing wedding details. The boys definitely were overworking themselves to plan a wedding in two months and trying to get a job after just getting out of school. 

The day for their interview was at hand, both boys got their suits on, held each other, and kissed. “We got this.” Theo said, encouraging Liam and himself.

Liam smiled and held Theo’s hands tighter. “We do.” They got into the car and drove to the school. 

“Let’s go.” Theo said before putting the car in drive.

Liam smiled as they got to the school. “Welcome home.” He said to both himself and Theo.

As they got to the front door he heard a familiar voice. “Dunbar! Raeken! Where have your lazy asses been?”

Liam turned. “Coach, we graduated a long time ago.”

“Well that explains it. Why the hell are you back? It’s Summer.” Coach asked. 

“We’re interviewing to teach here.” Theo said.

“Teach, who wants to do that?” Coach spat.

“Coach. You literally do that….” Liam said. 

Coach took a step forward. “But do I want to do it?”

“You got me there, Coach. We have to go, we don’t want to be late.” Liam said.

“Good luck boys.” Coach said.

“Do you think he really still thought we were students?” Theo asked.

“If he did, he’s losing it.” Liam said.

They arrived at the office and Ms. Martin was waiting for them. “Well hello, Mr. Dunbar, Mr. Raeken.”

“Good morning ma’am.” Liam said.

“Good morning.” Theo said.

“Theo, if you will wait out here, Liam, you are up first.” She said. 

“Good luck.” Theo said resisting the urge to kiss him quickly for luck.

Ms. Martin led Liam into her office. “Well, Mr. Dunbar, knowing you personally and seeing all you have achieved, I must say I am impressed. Normally, we do like to have teachers with some experience, however new teachers can also bring about a happy change to the school. Tell me, why do you want to teach?”

Liam went on to say how he wants to share his love, be a role model, and he believes he could even help Coach if Coach wants to.

Ms. Martin smiled. “Thank you, Liam.” She stood up and shook his hand. “You’ll wait here, while I talk to Theo?”

“Okay.” He said.

“Theo, please come in.” Ms. Martin said.

Theo stood and Liam smiled at him as they passed. “Good morning, Ms. Martin.”

She sat in her chair. “Good morning, Theo.” She was reviewing his paperwork. “Theo, I know your past, I know you have changed, and I am impressed.” 

“Thank you.” Theo smiled.

“You have come leaps and bounds since I first met you. You are a completely different person. There are a lot of candidates for this position, why should I choose you?” She asked.

“I have dedicated myself to teaching, I would love to also be an ambassador to that outsider kid who doesn’t know what he wants to do for his life. Liam saved my life and I want to help kids before they get anywhere remotely close to where I was. I want to be a role model.” Theo said.

Ms. Martin smiled at him and stood up. “Come with me.” She led Theo out of her office. “Liam, can you follow me as well?” She led them down the hall and stopped. “Theo, this is your classroom.”

“M - Mine? I got the job?” Theo asked.

“You did. And Liam, yours is two doors down on the right.” She indicated.

“Thank you, thank you so much!” Liam said.

“I have watched you boys grow tremendously and I have faith in you both that you could be the change we need. Don’t let me down.” She said.

“We won’t.” They said.

“Now, I do have one other proposition for you both. Liam, Coach needs a new assistant.” She said.

“No I don’t!” Coach yelled from down the hall.

“Coach! Liam is the new assistant coach. If he wants.” She smiled.

Liam looked back and Coach who, surprisingly, didn’t look like he was gonna kill him. “I would love to, are you okay with it Coach?” 

“Eh, you’re a better choice than Billinski.” Coach said leaving.

Ms. Martin sighed. “Theo, sadly there are not two assistant lacrosse coach positions available. However, with your academic and cunning wit I was thinking you could do either our academic decathlon team or our debate team.”

Theo was a little bummed there was no football team he could coach, but he contemplated both options. “I think working with the academic decathlon team would be interesting.” 

“Great, I will email you both your contracts, staff training dates, and other paperwork you will need to fill out ASAP. Let’s go back to my office.” Ms. Martin said. She gave each boy a key to the school and keys to their classroom. “You can come in throughout the summer and decorate your room how you see fit. I look forward to seeing what both of you bring to Beacon Hills High School.” She began to walk away. “When we order your door tags, should they say ‘Mr. Raeken’ and ‘Mr. Dunbar’? Or something else?” She asked which was a joke about them getting married.

“Can we get back to you on that? We still haven't really decided.” Liam said, sounding stressed. 

Ms. Martin giggled. “Of course, have a great day boys. Congratulations.” 

They got in the car and gave each other a big hug and kiss. “I can’t believe it!” Liam said. “Okay, so we need to get home and figure out our classrooms and what we want to do.”

“Ummmm, we should probably discuss our last name….” Theo said.

“Oh….” Liam said. “What do you want to do?”

“I don’t know.” Theo said as he drove. “Raeken was my family name, but you’re my family. But. It was part of Tara so I feel connected to it.”

“I know.” Liam said, taking Theo’s hand. “Well, in that case. I….I can’t wait to be Liam Dunbar - Raeken.”

“Really?” Theo asked.

“You said it yourself. Our families joined together, so why not put our names together?” Liam smiled.

Theo smiled. “Theo Dunbar - Raeken. I like the sound of that.” 

“The Dunbar - Raekens. It has a nice ring to it.” Liam said. “I love you, Theo.”

“I love you, Little Wolf.” Theo said, leaning to kiss Liam. “Now let’s get home. We have classrooms and a wedding to plan.”

The two went back home and began planning. They decided they wanted to get married in the preserve and it would be a small, intimate wedding with the pack, family, and a few extended friends. The summer months passed quickly, as the day grew nearer and nearer….


	2. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Liam get married <3 <3 <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's wedding time!!! 
> 
> It's the wedding so of course there will be some smut. And the return of some characters from previous stories in the series ;)

The alarm woke Theo up. He looked over and his bed was empty. Liam knew the superstition of seeing their future spouse 24 hours before the wedding, so Liam stayed with Mason and Theo stayed home. Theo thought it was a bit ridiculous, but he knew better than to get in the way of Liam and his conspiracy theories. 

Jenna knocked on the door. “Theo! Good morning! I am going to Mason’s to help Liam, but before I go is there anything you need?”

Theo was still half asleep. “No thank you, I’ll see you later on.” He called out. He laid back on his pillow and smiled at the ceiling. “Today’s the day. I’m marrying my best friend.” He thought about everything that’s happened in his life. He went from wanting to torment Liam to get to Scott to marrying Liam and Scott being his best man.”

He rolled out of bed and unzipped the bag that contained his suit. It was a jet black suit that matched Liam. Theo’s party was to have green accents to match his eyes, while Liam’s was blue. He had a bowtie and a pocket square to go along with the ensemble. 

“Knock knock.” Theo turned and it was Scott. “Happy Wedding Day, dude! You ready? Getting cold feet?”

Theo laughed. “No, I am just excited….Scott….Liam is gonna be there, right? Like he didn’t just decide that this is a mistake and he’s leaving me, right?”

Scott laughed at Theo’s concern. “I have never seen Liam as happy as he is when he is with you. I have no doubt in my mind that he is going to be there and is just as eager and anxious as you are. Have you met him? He’s probably freaking out at Mason’s right now.” 

Meanwhile, at Mason’s: “Mason! What if Theo isn’t that into me?”

“Liam, what the FUCK are you talking about?” Mason asked.

“What if he just thinks he owes me a life debt because I brought him from Hell and this whole relationship is because he feels bad for me?” Liam whined.

“Liam, as your best friend, I have to say this: What in the actual fuck are you talking about, dude? Theo is in love with you and you are in love with him. Do you really think he would buy a super expensive ring AND hold on to it for SEVEN years just because he ‘fEeLs BaD?’ C’mon Liam!” Mason said. “Sorry, I had to give you some tough love.”

“Theo loves me.” Liam said, as if he was dazed and confused. 

“Yes he does.” Mason said, confused. 

“And I love him.” Liam said, still in a daze. 

“I literally just said all of that.” Mason said.

“He wouldn’t buy me that ring because he feels bad. He loves me.” Liam said looking out

a window.

“....Liam I said all of that, are you listening?” Mason said.

“He wants to marry me.” Liam said, in his own little world.

“Clearly, I’m not even here.” Mason said, throwing his hands up in frustration. “Earth to Liam?!” 

“Mason! Theo loves me! You know, you shoulda just said that to begin with.” Liam said. “I have to get ready!”

Mason sighed. He knew Liam was just going crazy with wedding jitters. He was the same way when he married Corey. “Let’s get you married, Liam Dunbar!”

“Soon to be Dunbar - Raeken!” Liam corrected Mason.

“Get your little werewolf ass ready before I kick it, how about that?” Mason said.

It was around 1pm and there were two little closed tents for the boys to get ready in separately so they didn’t see each other. In the audience was Liam’s dad and his wife, Jenna, David, Madam Loque Yah Door, Sarah the witch they met in Salem, Kira, Isaac, Jackson, Ethan, Peter, Sheriff Stilinski, Melissa McCall, Ms. Martin, Coach, Alec, and Nolan. 

Deaton got his license to officiate the wedding. He was honored when the boys asked him to officiate it. While they loved the preserve, the boys knew exactly where they wanted the wedding: by the Nemeton. The Nemeton was the beacon of the town and so much stuff has happened because of it, it just seemed fitting that they have their wedding there. 

Music began and everyone turned to the back of the aisle. First, flowers began to fall from the sky with the help of Sarah, their glorified flower girl. Next, Theo’s party came out first. Malia, Lyda, Corey, and Scott followed by Theo himself. Theo placed himself in front of Deaton, took a deep breath, and had his eyes glued to the end of the aisle. 

From the other tent, Derek, Stiles, Blake, and Mason emerged and then Liam appeared. There may have been people in front of him, but all Theo could see was Liam. It was like they were only two people there, he wanted to run to him and kiss him, it had been only 24 hours, but they were excruciatingly agonizing to be apart that long. 

Liam stood in front of Theo and they took hands. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to join together Liam Dunbar and Theo Raeken in marriage. A love like this is rare, powerful, and uncommon. I have seen each of you boys change and mature. I’m sure I speak for everyone when I say we are so proud of you and more than happy for you both.” Deaton began. “Liam and Theo are embarking on a new chapter in their lives and we are so excited to see what comes next for you two. Now, Liam and Theo, it is time to exchange vows. Liam, you are first.” 

Liam takes a deep breath and squeezes Theo’s hand. “Theo, when I first met you your goal was to kill basically everyone. Most people, especially Stiles, saw this dark evil being. While I saw the darkness, I also saw the light. Every day I spend with you is an adventure, whether we are fighting the monster of the week, driving around the country, spending another month in Australia, or just spending the day cuddled up watching movies. You taught me what love was Theo. I love you today, I love you tomorrow, and I love you forever.”

Theo wiped a tear from his face. Before he could say anything, Deaton interjected. “Theo, it is your turn to exchange your vows.”

Theo took a deep breath as well. “Liam Eugene Dunbar.” That got some giggles from the crowd and an eye roll from Liam. “After the war, you found me in my car. I didn’t want help. I didn’t think I was worth helping.” He took one more deep breath. “I wanted to die again. I basically gave up home. I….I contemplated ending it all there. I wanted a sign not to and the next day, you found me. You and your family took me in. You gave me a home. My home was you all along. I was plagued with nightmares of my sister, you and Beary the Bear helped calm my mind. When we had our first kiss, it was magical. I always had an instinct to protect you and I always will. I love you more than I can put into words and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“May I have the rings please?” Deaton said. “Liam, you have chosen Theo to be your life partner. Will you love and respect him? Will you be honest with him always? Will you stand by him through whatever may come?” 

Liam smiled at Theo. "I will" Theo slipped the ring onto Liam’s finger.

“And you, Theo, you have chosen Liam to be your life partner. Will you love and respect him? Will you be honest with him always? Will you stand by him through whatever may come?” Deaton asked

Theo smiled back at Liam. “I will.” Liam slipped the ring onto Theo’s finger. 

“Now for the final question, Liam, do you take Theo to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward?” Deaton asked.

“I do.” Liam said.

“And do you, Theo, take Liam to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward?” Deaton asked.

“I do.” Theo said, giving Liam’s hand a small squeeze. 

“You may now kiss your husband. Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mr. Dunbar - Raeken.” Deaton proclaimed.

Theo and Liam surged forward for a kiss before walking back down the aisle to their tent to get ready for the reception. Liam’s parents rented out a venue on a lake for the reception. Everyone made their way there and Liam and Theo and their wedding parties waited back as they were going there in a limo, a fancy gift from Mason since Liam did it for his wedding. They did have to give the guy some strange coordinates and warn him that it may look like he’s going to the middle of the woods to be murdered, but really the wedding is in the middle of the woods and he, in fact, will not be murdered. 

Once the limo pulled up to the venue, there was someone there to announce their arrival. Once the party was announced, each member exited the limo. Of course the final two were Theo and Liam. “And for the first time, Mr. & Mr. Theo and Liam Dunbar - Raeken!” 

Theo and Liam exited and the limo hand in hand. It seemed like since they reached the altar they haven’t let go of each other's hands. “Wow.” Liam said. Packing about a year's worth of prep into about 5 weeks or so was definitely difficult work, but it paid off. The venue looked beautiful. There were lights lining the entire room, the table cloths matched their color scheme of green and blue. Some tables had a long blue table cloth with a smaller green one over it, while the others were vice versa. 

Their table was a long table in the front of the room. Their wedding party sat at the table right next to them while the other few tables were spread out throughout the room. Since the attendance for the wedding was smaller, there were only a few tables with a few seats at each and a big open area for the dance floor.

They were all enjoying appetizers. They had an option of mozzarella sticks, bacon wrapped scallops, or a salad. Theo and Liam got one of each to split. 

Mason stood up and grabbed the mic. “Hello, uhhh, I figure while we wait for our entrees I would make my best man speech.” Everyone paid attention to him. “Liam has been my best friend for as long as I can remember. When I came out to him, he was quite honestly the only person to just be like ‘okay, and?’ He didn’t see anything different about me. He was just learning a new fact about me. It wasn’t anything different or crazy. That’s when I knew he was my best friend and like a brother to me. I should have been mad you came out to Theo before me, but I guess I can let it slide. Theo, you better take care of him. I love both of you and I wish you all the best.” 

Liam got up and hugged his best friend. “I love you, Mase.” 

Theo hugged him too. “I promise to take care of him.”

Mason handed the mic to Scott. “Well, it’s my turn I guess. When Theo asked me to be his best man, I was a little taken back at first. I mean, about 10 years ago this man tried to kill me. Now he’s asking me to be his best man? Why?” That got an awkward laugh from the crowd. “Theo, you proved to me and everyone here that you are a good person. You were manipulated and turned into someone you weren’t. I am happy that we got to see the true Theo, a Theo who loves with his whole heart, a goofball, a hopeless romantic who is in love with Liam. I am honored to have been your best man and I am honored to have seen you grow. Liam, thank you for giving Theo a second chance. Even if I told you to put him back in the ground.” He joked. “Anyways, I love you both.” He hugged Theo and Liam.

Theo and Liam hugged Scott tightly. After they finished their speeches, the entrees came out. Their options were a ribeye steak with garlic green beans, fresh swordfish with corn and mashed potatoes, or stuffed peppers with quinoa. Theo had the swordfish and Liam had the steak, but they both shared some of their dishes with each other. 

After dinner was over, the DJ made an announcement. “Liam and Theo, it is now time for your first dance as husbands.” They stood up and faced each other. Theo put one hand on Liam’s wasit and the other hand held Liam’s, Liam put his other hand on Theo’s back. Choosing a first song was hard, but the answer was more than obvious once they found it. The song “Can You Feel the Love Tonight” from the Lion King played. The boys had bonded over Disney and it was just the song to show their love for one another. 

They swayed back and forth. “You look beautiful, Mr. Dunbar - Raeken.” Theo said.

“You look amazing, Mr. Dunbar - Raeken.” said giggling. 

They rested their foreheads together while they swayed to the music. As the song ended they gave each other a small kiss and held each other. 

“Now is the mother/son dance. Liam and Theo, Jenna is waiting.” They decided they would all dance. Jenna was like a mother to Theo that it just made sense. Liam would dance the first part, Theo the second part, and then the three would dance together the rest. Everyone thought it was heartwarming. They danced to the song “Close Your Eyes” by Michael Bubl é. 

When the song was over, Jenna went to the DJ and took the mic. “Boys, take a seat.” She got David up with her. “We want to give you a really special gift. This gift we thought long and hard about.” David pulled out a small box and handed it to the boys. They opened it and found a key. “David and I want you boys to have the house. You can start a family there or sell it and move, it’s your choice. We found a place nearby and we want you boys to make that place yours, even if it’s just for right now.”

“Mom, are you sure? The house?” Liam asked in disbelief. 

“We thought about it for a while, but we want you boys to have it.” David said.

“This - I - wow.” Theo was at a loss for words. He and Liam got up to hug Jenna and David to thank them for their more than generous gift. 

The party went on for a few more hours. There was a lot of dancing and just having fun. Liam decided to take some time to hang out with his brother while Theo was off talking to Deaton. Blake had visited before, but he only really met Mason and Corey. Everyone else was either working or away while he visited. “So everyone here is some supernatural creature?” 

“Yes, Scott, Theo’s best man is the Alpha of our pack.” Liam explained. 

“Alpha? So his eyes are red, right?” Blake asked.

“Ah, yep. You remember.” Liam laughed.

“And she’s a kitsune? Kira?” Blake asked.

“Yeah, she’s the one who actually sent Theo to Hell originally.” Liam said.

“And you invited her?!” Blake was in disbelief. 

“I mean, Theo has proven to everyone he has changed and she did it to him to protect us. It’s a complicated mess, but the thing is we moved past is all.” Liam explained. “I’m really happy you were able to come, dude.”

“I’m happy I’m here, bro.” Blake said. 

Theo joined them. “You enjoying yourself Blake?”

“How could I not? I’m with my two brothers! I always thought of you like a brother, Theo and now you actually are my brother. Well, in law. But still.” Blake stammered. “It counts!”

They all laughed and continued to celebrate. As the night drew to a close, Theo and Liam had a limo waiting for them to take them to their hotel before they left for a week in Hawaii on their own private beach. 

Their friends waved as the limo took off. After they were out of view, Theo took no time to grab his husband and kiss him. The kiss was hot and intimate and eventually Theo was straddling Liam and on top of his lap. Liam’s hands traveled to Theo’s butt and squeezed through his dress pants.

“Fuck.” Theo moaned out. “I want this so bad, but I want our first time as a married couple to be in a bed.”

“What? Is the back of our wedding limo while you ride me not hot enough for you?” Liam joked.

“Very, very, VERY tempting.” Theo said “Especially because I can feel your cock poking my ass and you’re sitting there looking like a fucking snack in your tux.”

“Me?! Theo Dunbar - Raeken have you seen yourself. It took all my power not to throw you against our food table and just eat you out instead and then fuck you senseless.” Liam said. 

Theo bit his lip, but got off Liam’s lap before he creamed his pants. “I don’t think mom would have appreciated that, Liam. Maybe others would have enjoyed the show though.” He teased. 

The limo pulled up to their hotel which was right next to the airport. They thanked their driver and went to the front desk. They quickly got their keys and opened the door. Jenna and David had been by to drop the boys bags off and left some money and small gifts for the boys. As grateful as the boys were, they gently put them aside before practically tearing their suits off and Liam threw Theo on the bed.

“Oh, we are going rough?” Theo asked. 

“Rough. Soft. Hard. Long. Fast. Slow. Anyway my husband wants it.” Liam said pinning Theo down. 

Theo moved his legs up and in the air. “I just want my husband to give it to me now, please. I want to consummate our marriage, babe.” 

Liam smiled. “I like the sound of that.” He had grabbed lube and quickly applied some to Theo’s hole and his own dick. Without hesitation or much work, he started fucking Theo hard. “Oh, Theo take it.”

“God, Liam - fuck me! Yes! Harder!” Theo moaned. “Oh, my husband is fucking the shit out of my ass, yes YES!” Theo’s claws came out and started to scratch Liam’s back. 

“Oh, fuck!” Liam said. He sat up, still pounding Theo, and gripped his thighs that were up in the air. “Take my cock!”

“Yes! I want my husband's cock! Yes, sir.” Theo said. Liam was hitting his prostate and he lost all control. Theo’s hands gripped the sheets. “I’m so close! So. Fucking. Close.”

“Me too. Same time?” Liam asked in between thrusts.

“God, yes. Cum in me!” Theo begged.

“Theo! Now! Fuck!” Liam let out one big moan before cumming inside of Theo’s ass. Theo’s cock burst and shot all over Liam’s chest. “Fuck.” Liam panted.

“My husband looks so hot with my cum all over him.” Theo smiled.

“Yeah, well my husband looks even hotter with my cum all IN him.” Liam teased. He wiped his sweat off his brow. “So….should we shower?” 

“Probably a good idea.” Theo laughed. 

The shower was hot and they held each other close. They kissed gently and let the water just fall on them. After the shower they laid in their bed for the night, still wrapped in each other’s arms. 

“Mr. Dunbar - Raeken?” Theo asked.

“Yes, Mr. Dunbar - Raeken?” Liam responded.

“Have I told you today that I fucking love you?” Theo said kissing him.

“You have, but it is always nice to hear again.” Liam said, returning the kiss. “Now, let’s get some rest. Our honeymoon awaits and then….school begins.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear your feedback! :)


	3. The Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Liam have a romantic, cheesy, and steamy honeymoon!
> 
> However there is a surprise on the way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it is their honeymoon, be advised this is a decently smut heavy chapter and they do explore some different kinks in this chapter.

The next morning, Theo and Liam overslept, but thankfully the hotel was right next to the airport so they had plenty of time to get ready. They got on their flight and to absolutely no one’s surprise, Liam slept the entire time. Theo tried to sleep, but he just couldn’t get comfortable enough to sleep on the plane. Instead, he held Liam’s hand, his thumb gracing over Liam’s new wedding band. He knew he and Liam were acting cheesy calling each other husband and by their new last name, but he wasn’t complaining. They were newlyweds! They deserved to be happy and let the world know. A little flaunting didn’t hurt. 

Once their first flight landed, they had to grab their luggage and go to the docks. From the docks, they had a boat rented to take them to their island for the week. They could use the boat to get back to the mainland if they needed to shop. 

Luckily, they had learned how to drive a boat so they did not need a tutorial. They pulled up and saw their home for the next week. It was a cute log cabin on the outside. When they opened the door they saw the beauty that was inside. The house looked like it was recently remodeled, the kitchen had state of the art appliances, the couch was soft, with a big screen tv, and upstairs the master bedroom and ensuite were huge. The bed was a king sized ben and super comfortable. The bathroom had a walk in shower and a jacuzzi tub. Outside, they had their own private island and could swim whenever, but there was also a hot tub outside behind the house. They really lucked out finding this place. 

After a long way of travel, they got down to just underwear and laid in their bed. Theo looked deep into Liam’s eyes. “I need to talk to you.”

“We just got married and you already want a divorce?!” Liam replied.

Theo blinked slowly. “Liam. Shut up. I want to talk about something serious. Deaton asked me about something at our wedding, and I need to talk to you about it before I give him an answer.”

Liam sat up. “What is it?” 

“Deaton has a contact a few states away and these two parents were murdered by some hunters, their kids are now orphans….” Theo said.

“Theo, already? I mean we JUST got married. I mean I want kids, but we JUST got married. Literally yesterday. We are starting our careers in a few weeks, are we ready to also add new dads to the list too?” Liam asked. 

“Well that’s why I wanted to talk to you. I told him I thought it was a great idea, but I had to ask you first.” Theo said.

Liam paused for a second and thought about it. He had dreamed about him and Theo raising kids, but is it too soon? He sighed. “What do you know about the kids?”

Theo smiled at Liam’s question, hoping that meant he was at least contemplating it. They are a boy and a girl, both werewolves. The girl is 15 and the boy is 8. So the girl would be at Beacon Hills High, where we teach.” 

“Hmm.” Liam was a bit sad they were a bit older so they would have missed so many milestones, but these kids needed a home. And it doesn’t mean they can’t adopt in the future or get a surrogate. He smiled. “What are their names?”

Theo smiled again at the hope. “Luna and Blaise. According to Deaton, Luna is a theatre girl and loves to talk. Blaise is a quiet bookworm.” 

Liam snuggled into Theo’s arms. “Are we ready to be dads?”

“I mean. Is anyone ever really ready? And we would be fostering them first, if everything works out then after a while we can adopt them.” Theo said. “There is this whole big process, but since Deaton knows the family and, ya know, the supernatural part of it, he is able to have some say apparently.”

“Do you think he just knows EVERY pack?” Liam joked.

“I don’t know.” Theo laughed. “I know it’s a big decision, but I didn’t want to keep it from you.”

“No, I appreciate it.” Liam said. He leans up and kisses Theo. “Let’s do it.”

Theo was a little taken back. “Wait, really?!” 

“Nothing about our lives has ever been normal so why start now? I guess call Deaton and we can call mom after and see if she can help get some stuff ready.” Liam said.

Theo picked up his phone and called Deaton. “Hi Deaton, yeah. Liam and I will be happy to foster them and see where it goes.”

“That’s great. You get back on Friday, right? I can bring them Saturday, that gives you boys 9 days before school starts to get them enrolled, but I’m sure Ms. Martin can help with that.” Deaton said. “I’ll contact them and get back to you.”

“Sounds good, thanks bye.” Theo hung up the phone. “Okay, let’s call mom.” 

Liam FaceTimed his mom. “Hi boys! What? Miss me already?” 

“No, we just have, uh, some news and need a favor….” Liam said.

“News? Uh-oh, are you already pregnant?” Jenna laughed. Theo and Liam were silent and gave each other a look. “Wait, can boy werewolves get pregnant?!”

“No!” Liam said. “At least I don’t think so.”

“Anyways.” Theo interjected. “No, not pregnant, but we are expecting.”

Jenna just stared at the boys. “Ummm, excuse me?”

“Deaton asked us to foster two kids because their parents passed away. They are werewolves so he got contacted and thought Liam and I would be a good fit.” Theo explained. “We know you and David are currently moving out, do you think -”

“Do you think as we move out we can get two rooms ready?” Jenna cut him off. “OF COURSE!!!” The boys were scared at first thinking she would be mad, but she was excited. “Now are they boys? Girls? One boy and one girl? Non-binary? I can work with anything!” 

“One boy, 8 years old, and one girl, 15 years old.” Theo said.

“Okay, okay. Well, do not worry about anything boys, Liam’s room will be the girls, the guest room will be the boys and our room will be yours. I will move your stuff. Uh, I can touch things and not find anything gross, right?” Jenna asked.

“Mom!” Liam said.

“I’m just asking! I don’t want to find some weird toy or some -” Jenna was cut off.

“MOM! NO!” Liam said. “Everything is fine! Thank you.”

“Thanks, mom!” Theo said.

“Don’t you boys worry about anything! We’ll take care of it.” Jenna said. “Love you!”

“Love you!” Theo and Liam said in unison before hanging up. 

They laid back in the bed. “We are actually doing this.” Liam said. “We’re gonna be parents.”

“Foster parents.” Theo corrected him.

“Still.” Liam laughed. “We have a house. Teaching jobs. We’re married. Gonna foster kids. Imagine we went back 10 years and told your past self about it, I know mine would probably cry. I’d seeing that I finally came to terms with my sexuality and that I’m happy. What would 10 years ago Theo say?”

“Probably ‘Did you succeed, kill Scott, and take his power?’ Or something like that.” Theo said. “Sorry, too real?”

“No. You know I’d rather you be real than fake. Plus, you know I love you, even with your past. But.” Liam climbed on top of Theo. “Why worry about the past when we can enjoy the present?” He kissed Theo’s lips. “How about we change into our bathing suits, soak in the hot tubs, and look at the stars?”

“That sounds magical.” Theo said. They slipped their underwear off and Liam grabbed their speedos. Theo snatched them from his hand and threw them across the room. “Or, we go like this? Since we are alone. I get wearing our bathing suits on the boat or the beach, but in our backyard….” He pulled Liam gently by pulling his dick. He looked directly into Liam’s eyes and said, “I say we stay naked, you like that?”

Liam was speechless, turned on, and getting harder by the second. “Yes.” was all he could choke out.

Theo smiled. “Good.” He led Liam outside still by pulling on Liam’s cock. Once they got outside, he let go and let Liam go in first. Once he got in, he sat on Liam’s lap. “Well, well, well, someone seems excited.”

“Yeah.” Liam’s hands ran up Theo’s body and rubbed his pecs. “I love you.”

“I love you.” Theo said before kissing his husband. “I won’t lie, seeing you excited to be a parent was really hot.”

“What are you gonna do, call me daddy?” Liam teased.

Theo bit at Liam’s neck. “Would you like that daddy?” 

This was unexplored territory, something they haven’t tried before. “Ma - Maybe.” Liam was a little stunned. 

Theo decided to just go with it. “You wanna fuck me in the hot tub daddy?” 

Liam responded by kissing Theo and grabbing his ass. As he grabbed his ass, he spread his cheeks and lowered him onto his dick. Liam was so turned on. “Theo! Yes.”

Theo bit his lip hard as he rode Liam. “Fuck me, daddy!” He gripped Liam’s shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss. 

Liam moved his hips up and down, but he was in no way going to last. “Theo! Fuck, you look so good like this!”

Theo looked and sounded hungry for Liam. “Yeah? Daddy, fuck me.” 

Lima was drooling looking at Theo’s abs clenching and glistening under the moonlight with the water from the hot tub. “Theo! Fuck!” He couldn’t hold on anymore. He burst inside of Theo.

Theo’s eyes practically rolled into the back of his head. “God, yes.” He slowed down and gently kissed Liam. 

“Wow.” Liam said.

“Yeah.” Theo panted.

“So, daddy kink? I didn’t think you’d be into it.” Liam laughed.

“Oh, I think you were the one who was really into it.” Theo joked. “But yeah, that was hot.”

Liam laughed and was still catching his breath. “It was.” He kissed Theo again. “Does the idea of me being a dad really turn you on?”

“I mean, everything about you basically turns me on, but thinking about raising a family with me, gives me butterflies and a boner.” Theo laughed. 

“Shut up.” Liam teased. He then yawned.

“Want me to carry you inside?” Theo offered.

“....Yes.” Liam said before wrapping his arms around Theo’s neck. 

Theo held his boyfriend tightly and stood up. He went to their room, grabbed a towel and dried both of them off before laying back in bed and falling asleep.

The next morning, Liam woke up to an empty bed. He listened and he could tell Theo was downstairs. He walked downstairs and Theo was wearing just an apron, cooking breakfast.

“Well, good morning Little Wolf. I have eggs almost ready, bacon, and toast coming. Do you want anything else?” Theo said.

“Babe, you didn’t have to do all this, but I am loving this attire.” Liam teased.

Theo turned to show his ass off. “Yeah, you like?” He teased. “I figure if we are going to have kids around us soon, get out crazy horny desires out of the way now.” He laughed. 

“Yeah, I guess we can’t stroll around naked or just fuck when we want can we?” Liam said.

“Well, that won’t be starting until we get home.” Theo said coyly. “In the meantime, we can enjoy our honeymoon.” 

Liam bit his lip. “Do I eat the breakfast my hot ass husband prepared for me? Or do I bend him over the table and fuck him, reheat the food, and then eat?”

Theo untied the apron and hung it on a hook. “That’s up to you.” He walked over to the food and put a piece of bacon in his mouth and started laughing. “I tried to make that sexy and that just didn’t work.”

Liam bit the other end of the bacon and kissed Theo. “Well, you’re still sexy to me.” He cupped Theo’s ass. “We did say we would be working on solidifying our syllabi today and working on some tests and curriculum.” 

“Then why is your hand grabbing my ass?” Theo asked.

“Accident.” Liam teased.

Theo raised his eyebrow. “Then why is your hand still on my ass.” 

Liam smiled and kissed Theo. “It’s still an accident.” He turned his head and kissed him again. “Okay, let’s eat, do some work, and THEN we can reward ourselves with….well ourselves.” Liam laughed. 

“Work before reward. I get it.” Theo sighed. “I’ll just keep the plug in while I wait.”

“Fuck.” Liam breathed.

“What was that?” Theo asked.

“Nothing.” Liam said, trying to ignore him. “Jerk.” 

They both ate their breakfast, put on bathing suits, and got their laptops to get to work. They sat under an awning on the porch of their cabin. “What’s your approach for the first day?” Theo asked. Liam looked confused. “Like, are you gonna be authoritative, carefree, the good guy friend, or like what?” 

“Huh. I hadn’t thought about that.” Liam said. “I guess, I just want to be….me? Like obviously I’m not gonna let them walk all over me, but I will be a bit more relaxed I guess.”

“How many will be confused when they see they have two ‘Mr. Dunbar - Raeken’ on their schedules and realized they are two married men.” Theo laughed. Liam looked like he saw a ghost. “Liam?”

Liam seemed to swallow hard. “Theo, what if….what if the kids are homophobic? What if the parents are homophobic? What if the parents are, but the kids aren’t and the parents don’t want gays teaching their kids?” 

Theo held Liam’s hand. “Well first off: Beacon Hills is a pretty liberal area. I hear your concerns and I have them too. But do you remember my first night at your house when I had the nightmare? What did you tell me?”

“That I had a stuffed bear and you made fun of his name?” Liam commented.

“That happened, yes, but that’s not what I’m referring to.  You said to me ‘fear can translate to False Evidence Appearing Real’ and right now, that is your fear talking.” Theo said. He looked over and he knew that look, Liam was beginning to have a panic attack. He grabbed Liam’s hand. “Hey, hey, hey. Look at me.” Liam turned his face. “I am right here. I am not going anywhere. You are going to be an amazing teacher and I cannot wait to see you succeed. Breathe with me.” Theo then led Liam through some deep breathing exercises. “There we go. There we go. The Sun. The Moon. The Truth. Say it.”

“The Sun. The Moon. The Truth.” Liam said. “The Sun. The Moon. The Truth. The Sun. The Moon. The Truth.” He took a few more deep breaths. “Thank you, babe.”

“I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere.” Theo said. “If we have students who act that way, remember we can do something about it. We can stand up to bullies, give them detention, send them to Ms. Martin, and who knows what will happen! But we can set a precedent to follow.”

“You’re right. We can do it.” Liam said.

“We got this babe.” Theo said. 

The two planned and planned. They sat across from each other mostly in silence, except when they needed input on assignments. 

They looked at the clock and Liam realized that it was 4pm. “Did we just plan, like, through Christmas all day?”

“Yeah, I have a lot of PowerPoints I want to edit, but I have the basic blueprint of everything.” Theo said.

“About the same for me. I have the first month of things solid, and the rest is at least started and I have something to work off of and to go to.” Liam said.

Theo slowly closes his laptop. “Sooooooo, I believe I was promised something after we worked.”

“Did I say the words ‘I promise?’” Liam asked.

Theo gasped. “You jerk!”

“You’re gonna have to catch me if you want it.” Liam grabbed his laptop and ran inside. He gently tossed it on the couch and Theo did the same as he chased Liam to their room. Liam hid behind the door. Theo charged in and was confused. Liam pounced, pushing Theo on the bed, and pinned him down. “I win.”

“Or did I get exactly what I want?” Theo asked.

“Shut up.” Liam said, rolling his eyes.

“Make me.” Theo said leaning his head forward indicating he wanted a kiss. Liam rolled his eyes once more before planting a kiss on Theo. Luckily, they were in their bathing suits so all they had to do was take those off. 

Liam leaned over and grabbed one of their many bottles of lube. “I think we both deserve some fun.”

Theo audibly gasped. “Is Liam Dunbar - Raeken willingly wanting to bottom?!”

“Oh shut up.” Liam said. “It happens sometimes.”

“Yeah, very rarely! Even though everything thinks you’re the bottom of the relationship.” Theo laughed.

“Not everyone!” Liam defended.

“Liam, babe, everyone. Every single one of our friends have asked me before and they all have assumed you’re the bottom and are astounded when they find out you’re the top.” Theo replied. 

“Shut up. Just let me ride you and then I’ll fuck you.” Liam said.

“How romantic.” Theo teased.

Liam squirted lube into his hand and rubbed it on Theo’s cock and his own ass. He could feel Theo’s hands massaging his ass, gently spreading his asscheeks open. He lowered himself down. “OH!” He said. It had been a while since he bottomed and it took a minute to readjust to the feeling of it. 

“You okay? Is it hurting you?” Theo asked. He wanted to make sure Liam was okay and not in pain.

“No, no I’m fine. Just a second to readjust.” Liam said. He lowered himself down more and moaned with pleasure and smiled. “Right. There.” 

Theo smiled. He loved bottoming, but seeing Liam with his dick up his ass was definitely a great view. “Ride me, babe!”

“Theo! Theo!” Liam said, bouncing harder. He clenches his hole around Theo’s dick. 

“Fuck!” That was Theo’s last straw, he came deep and hard inside of Liam. Theo moaned and then was met with the force of Liam flipping him over and Liam’s tongue in his ass. “Oh, fuck yes!” 

Liam held a handful of Theo’s ass and was enjoying tonguing his husband's hole. “You want my cock?”

“Oh, yes sir.” Theo begged. “Please!”

“You’re so pretty when you beg.” Liam said.

Theo bit his lip. “Please, fuck me sir.” 

Liam was already pent up with a load in his ass and he went to town on Theo’s ass. He was pounding Theo’s ass so hard that the clapping sound vibrated off of the walls. “Theo! Theo! Theo! Ahhhh!” His pent up energy burst with a load deep in Theo’s ass. He leaned over Theo catching his breath. 

“Liam, wow.” Theo said, in amazement. “I love having sex with you, but when we fuck each other. Fuck.” 

Liam smiled. Bottoming wasn’t his favorite, but he knew Theo liked the spontaneity of it. “I love having sex with you too.” He said kissing Theo’s back and getting off of him. 

Theo curled his body around Liam’s. “Can we just lay here?” Liam sat up and picked Theo up. “Where are we going?”

“In the jacuzzi tub, duh. We have to shower, so we might as well relax in the bath.” Liam explained with Theo in his arms. Liam placed Theo down in the tub, turned the water on, and the two cuddled and made out as the jets in the tub massaged their bodies.

Theo broke the kiss. “Think we should remodel your parents en suite? I think a jacuzzi tub would be a very nice addition to it.” 

“Slow down there, we just added two more mouths to feed. Let’s wait before we start planning renovations.” Liam laughed.

“You’re right.” Theo laughed. He snuggled into Liam’s arms. “What do they call us? I mean we can’t expect them to call us dad. They already had a dad.”

“Yeah, I mean I think just ‘Liam’ and ‘Theo’ is fine. If things become official, then we can let them decide. I’ve seen people use ‘uncle’ instead, but if they keep calling us by our names it may just stick. I’m fine either way. I’m actually just happy to help them.” Liam said. 

“Me too.” Theo replied. 

After they had dinner, they curled up with a movie and went to sleep dreaming of their future together. 

The rest of their trip was pretty repetitive: they’d wake up, make love, eat breakfast, do some work for school, make love again, plan things for the kids, eat dinner, cuddle and watch a movie, and go to bed. They were in paradise and enjoying their time together on their private island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready to meet the kids in the next chapter! :)


	4. Their New Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Liam's lives are about to change forvever.

The plane ride home was smooth, but both boys were bouncing with excitement. First they were coming home to THEIR official home. However, they only had one day to really get settled before adding two members of their family. Their minds were racing.

“Do you think we should get them a dog?” Liam asked.

“I want a dog, but add a new dog and two kids at once?!” Theo asked. “Maybe for Christmas.” 

“You’re right.” Liam sighed. “I just want them to like us, what if they don’t like us? I mean, they just lost their family and then they are thrown with two strangers!”

“I hear you babe, but all we can do is give them the best life we can! It won’t be easy, but we have to just stay positive with them and do whatever we can to help them.” Theo said.

“You’re right.” Liam said.

“Oh, come again?” Theo asked.

“Shut up.” Liam rolled his eyes.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we are making our final descent, thank you for flying with us.” The pilot said over the intercom. 

Under his breath Liam muttered. “Don’t tell me what to do.” As a joke. 

Once they landed, Theo and Liam went to baggage claim and met David and Jenna who were waiting to take them home. “Boys!” Jenna called out. She had a cute sign that read ‘Mr. & Mr. Dunbar - Raeken!’

“Hi mom and dad.” Liam said, hugging them. 

“You boys, well first off, we want to show you your house!” They got in the car and talked about the trip, their private island, and how they really took the time to be together and get ready for what is to come. “Boys, I am so proud of both of you. Oh! We are almost home, I want you both to close your eyes!”

“We know what the house looks like….” Liam said, confused.

Jenna raised her eyebrow. “I said, close your eyes.”

Liam and Theo both knew not to ask twice when Jenna asked a question. “Sorry.” They said and closed their eyes.

The car came to a stop. Jenna took both boys' hands and led them down what felt was the driveway until they stopped. “Okay, open your eyes.”

They opened their eyes and the front door was new with a wood burned sign saying ‘The Dunbar - Raekens.’ Jenna opened the door and they saw more surprises. Jenna gave the kitchen a new look, with a new fridge and stove. The living room was rearranged with a new sofa and a new flat screen mounted to the wall. 

“Wow, mom, dad, this is way too much.” Liam said.

“Oh shush. We did this because we love you and we wanted to.” Jenna said.

“This is all beautiful and amazing. Thank you.” Theo said.

“We still have to show you guys upstairs.” David said. 

They led the boys upstairs and stopped at the guest room first. “We talked to Deaton to learn more about Blaise and Luna. This was the guest room, then Theo’s old room, then guest room again, but now this will be Blaise’s room.” Jenna said, opening the door. “We got new blue sheets, we kept some superhero posters because Blaise likes superheroes. He is also a Harry Potter fan so we got him the books and some other nicknacks for around the room.”

Theo looked around at the room and remembered his first night he spent in it. “I really hope he loves it.” 

“Now Liam, we took your room and changed it around.” Jenna said, opening the door. “Luna apparently is an artist so I got her a painting set and left this wall blank. I think we should encourage her to do whatever she wants to this wall. We also made your desk a little bigger and gave her more room to work and we got her her own bed.”

“Is this really the same room?” Liam laughed.

Jenna led the boys to the master room. “We moved all of our things out and yours in.” 

She opened the door. “We moved your bed into here and got you both some new sheets, a new side table for each of you, and we moved all your things in here.” 

Theo and Liam looked around their room. They now had a walk-in closet with their clothes all hung up. On top of a dresser in the room, Jenna and David had a photo of Liam and Theo from their wedding framed. “Oh, Liam. Look.” 

Liam walked over and saw the frame. “This is beautiful.” Tears filled his eyes. “Thank you mom. Thank you dad.”

“Seriously, thank you so much.” Theo added. “This is beyond anything Liam and I ever imagined.” 

“We want you both to know how proud we are of you and how much we support you. You are a new married couple and you will have two kids in your care. It’s like you jumped a bunch of steps, but I know you both can do it. If you need ANYTHING let me know.” Jenna said. 

“We know that you two want to get settled and be ready for tomorrow so let’s get out of their hair.” David said. Jenna hugged them both tightly. “Honey, let them breathe.” David laughed. 

“You have to come see our new place, it is very cute and quaint.” Jenna said. “But you need to spend time with the kids. Then….we NEED to meet them! What do they call us?!” 

“Well, let’s just wait on names I think. We don’t want to be like YOU ARE FAMILY immediately.” Theo said.

“Yeah, we want it to happen organically and not force them to feel like they have to call us something.” Liam said. “If they ask, then I guess you can say something, but I guess just let it happen.” 

“Okay, we can do that.” David said.

David and Jenna left and the boys sat on the couch in their home. “Welcome home.” Liam said, kissing Theo’s cheek.

Theo smiled. “Get over here.” He put his hand on Liam’s cheek and kissed him softly. “Mr. Dunbar - Raeken?”

Liam smiled at his husband. “Yes, Mr. Dunbar - Raeken?” 

“I just want to say I love you.” Theo smiled. 

“I love you.” Liam kissed his husband again. He looked around and sighed. “Tomorrow, we’re going to have two kids here living with us. Excited?”

“Excited. Nervous. Anxious. Ecstatic. Happy. Scared. All of the above.” Theo laughed. 

“I’d say let’s clean and get ready, but mom and dad pretty much cleaned the house from top to bottom. I mean, did you see the kids room?” Liam said. 

“They look fantastic.” Theo said. He looked around and Liam noticed Theo’s demeanor change. 

“What’s up?” Liam said. “I know that look. Don’t keep it in. Please talk to me babe.” 

“Am I going to be a good parent? I mean, I wasn’t a good kid. Who knows where my parents are? What they think of me. What I did to my sister…. Am I really a good role model for a kid? As a dad? As a teacher?” Theo said.

Liam and Theo made a deal a few years ago. They would not hold their emotions or anxiety in. They had to talk out their emotions, no matter how far-fetched their thoughts were. Sometimes saying it outloud helped them realize how crazy it sounded or just helped the other to help the one in need. 

“Theo, I love you. I hear you. I understand your emotions. It’s your fear and anxiety talking. Theo is excited. He is nervous, but his anxiety is making his mind spiral with unknowns.” Liam began. “You are not alone. WE are parents together. WE will be teaching. Yes we have our own classrooms, but I’m down the hall.” He intertwined his fingers with Theo’s. “We are married. We are never going to let the other go through trials alone.”

“What if the kids asked if I murdered anyone before?” Theo asked, tears swelling in his eyes.

“Okay, well part of me thinks that that is a question that is way out of left field, then again kids can ask some crazy things.” Liam said. “I think when the time comes, listen to your heart, and answer how you feel you should. But again, it’s a hypothetical situation. You can’t let fear take over.”

“You’re right.” Theo stood up. “You’re right. I’m Theo Dunbar - Raeken. You are my husband. We are about to be kick ass foster parents. We are about to be kick ass teachers. Get over here!” 

Liam smiled at his boyfriends little pep talk. Theo pulled Liam in for a deep and passionate kiss. “Wow.” Liam said. “Someone is definitely feeling better.”

Theo wrapped his arms around Liam, picked him up, and spun him around. “It’s how I cope. If I try and force myself to be happy and love the things I love, it does help distract myself.” He kisses Liam again. 

Liam wrapped his arms and legs around Theo’s body. “Hey, I could get used to this.” He snuggled into Theo’s neck. “Carry me everywhere.”

Theo rolled his eyes. “But then how will you fuck my ass?”

Liam jumped down. “Good point.”

Theo laughed at his husband’s eagerness. “So what do you want for dinner? Oh, we probably need to grocery shop. Let’s see what your parents left in the fridge.”

Liam opened the fridge. “Oh, no need to worry about that.” Liam stepped aside. “Mom and dad STOCKED the fridge.” He opened the cabinet. “Oh and the cabinets. We look like we are set for a few weeks.” 

“The way you eat, we are set for a few days.” Theo teased.

Liam fake gasped. “Did you just call me fat?”

Theo stopped dead in his tracks. “Wha - What?! No!!!!”

Liam burst out laughing. “I’m teasing babe.” He looked through the fridge and freezer. “I think we should take out some chicken for tomorrow to thaw and tonight, let’s be lazy and make some pizza.” 

“I’m pretty tired so heating up a frozen pizza sounds like a really great idea.” Theo yawned. “I want to be well rested for tomorrow.”

“What’s the plan for tomorrow?” Liam asked. 

“Deaton is picking up the kids today and will bring them tomorrow morning around 10. I wanna wake up around 8. I think Deaton wants to talk to us with the kids and then I think we just let the kids get settled. Do our tag team plan, I’ll hang with one and you with the other then we switch.” Theo explained. “When we get up, I’ll throw chicken and potatoes in the crock pot. I found this nice recipe that I think will be a good thing to try for dinner.” 

“Interesting.” Liam said. He unwrapped the pizza and preheated the oven. “Let’s look over Deaton’s email again.” Theo left to grab his laptop. “Okay, so Luna and Blaise. Parents both passed. Wait, did you ask how they died?”

“No, should I have?” Theo asked.

“Well, maybe? They’re werewolves so we know it wasn’t a disease.” Liam said. “What if it was hunters….”

“It’s not impossible, but I feel like Deaton would have mentioned it.” Theo explained.

“Theo….you read the entire file he sent, right?” Liam asked.

“I may have just perused it.” Theo said.

“THEO!” Liam quickly typed into Theo’s keyboard. “Okay, well. Next time, honey, please read it ALL.”

“Well, I thought I did.” Theo said, folding his arms.

Liam was reading over the file. He took a sigh and composed himself. “Honey. Dear. Baby. There is a page that is ALL about their death.”

Theo was quiet. “I must have missed that. I’m sorry.”

“Theo, they were at the park and hunters came and killed their parents. They found the bodies. Their mom was the alpha of their pack. It was just a family pack. Neither got their Alpha status though. Maybe the loss of their parents was too much for them so they just became omegas instead?” Liam kept reading. “Blaise seems to have good control of his wolf, but Luna has a tendency to lash out.”

“So is she a werewolf or a typical teenage girl?” Theo joked. 

Liam glared at him. “They moved a few times and Deaton helped cover up some stuff from when Luna lashed out. Theo, how could you not read this?!”

“I read what they liked! And how they do in school!” Theo defended himself. 

“Well, what if they ask about hunters being here?” Liam asked.

“We tell them there are none, but we can be honest. We say there used to be hunters, there was a war, but we fought them off and the people of this community are nice.” Theo said. 

Liam and Theo discussed how to approach topics with the kids, but they knew it would also just happen naturally. They had their pizza and made sure every dish was spotless clean as they put it back in the cabinet. 

They showered together and got into bed. They cuddled close and felt each other’s bodies pressed against one another. “Liam? If we have kids around….do we need to start wearing clothes to bed?”

“Fuck.” Liam replied. “You’re right.” Theo went to get up, but Liam put his arm out stopping him. “We can start that tomorrow. I want one last naked night with you.” Liam curved his body against Theo’s. He rested his head on Theo’s shoulder and intertwined their legs together. 

“Sleep well, Little Wolf. I love you.” Theo said, kissing the top of Liam’s head.

“Good night, my love.” Liam said.

Both boys fell asleep almost instantly. As much as they wanted to dismiss it, their honeymoon exhausted them. Between celebrating their love (a lot), planning for school, planning for kids, and planning to obtain their house they were exhausted, but they knew the next morning they would have to be up and ready because their life was about to change. 

The alarm went off and Liam sat up. To no one’s surprise, Theo was already up. He could smell bacon throughout the house. He slipped on his outfit for the day, which Theo had laid out for him, and met his husband downstairs.

“Good morning babe.” Liam said as he came downstairs. 

“Hey, good morning Little Wolf.” Theo said as he was washing the dishes. Liam hugged him from behind and kissed his cheek. “So, eggs and bacon are there. Deaton said he will be here in about an hour, they got here early. So eat up.”

“Oh gosh. I am not sure I can eat!” Liam said.

Theo felt Liam’s forehead. “Who are you and what have you done with my husband and his bottomless pit of a stomach?”

“Fuck you.” Liam laughed. “I just am nervous! But you’re right. I can’t turn down food. Especially my husband's delicious food.” 

After Liam practically swallowed his breakfast he and Theo ran around the house trying to organize and be ready. “Liam, I don’t know what else to clean.”

“Me either.” Liam said. He sat on the couch. “Come here.” Theo said down and they held hands. “Let’s just sit here and wait.” 

Both of them sat in silence listening for Deaton’s car. “I hear them.” After that, 3 doors closed. 

_ Ding dong. _

They smiled and went to the door. “Good morning.” Theo said, smiling.

“Good morning.” Liam added.

“Good morning, boys. This is Luna and Blaise.” Deaton said.

Theo smiled. “Hi, I’m Theo and this is my husband Liam. Please come in.” He opened 

the door and gestured to them to come in. They came in and Liam led them to the living room. Deaton sat on the couch with Blaise and Luna while Liam and Theo sat on their loveseat. 

“So I have some more of their stuff in the car, but over the next few weeks I’ll have more of their stuff from their home.” Deaton began. “Blaise, Luna do you want to say anything to them?”

“Thank you for taking us in.” Blaise said.

“Yeah. That.” Luna said, clearly upset. “Deaton, can Blaise and I talk to you alone?” She said looking at Liam and Theo.

“We can give you a minute.” Liam said, and he and Theo left the room.

“And no listening in.” She said, meaning their supernatural hearing. “Deaton, I know you and our parents were close, but do we have to stay here?”

“Can I ask what’s wrong with staying here?” Deaton asked.

“It’s not home. We moved basically across the country. We were fine in Virginia. We don’t need these two to take us in.” Luna said.

“And what? Raise each other? Luna, your parents and I were close friends. I know they would want me to do what is best for you.” Deaton explained.

“There was a pack a few towns over. We would have been fine with them.” Luna said. “We would do better in a big pack like theirs.”

“Hmmm okay. So how about a pack with a True Alpha, a few chimeras, a kanima, a werecoyote, a werewolf who can fully shift into a wolf, a banshee, a hellhound, and has ties to kitsunes and other creatures?” Deaton asked. “These boys are part of the McCall pack. I know your parents knew about that pack.”

Luna looked like she was stumbling to make an excuse. “Well what if….what if the hunters come back?”

“Then this is the pack you want. They found Gerard and Monroe.” Deaton said.

“They did?!” Blaise said in awe.

“They did. Gerard actually came back as something called a wraith so they beat him twice. Well, overall they beat him a few times.” Deaton continued telling. “Anyways, I am a 15 minute drive away. Theo and Liam are great people, give them a chance.”

“Fine.” Luna said, folding her arms. 

“Liam! Theo!” Deaton called. The boys came back into the room and Deaton gestured to them to sit. “So Luna and Blaise are here and I think it would be good for you all to talk.”

“Of course.” Theo said. “Blaise, I hear you like superheroes! Who is your favorite hero?” 

“Spider-man.” Blasie said quietly.

“Mine too!” Theo said.

“Yeah, Theo was Spider-Man for Halloween last year.” Liam said.

“Aren’t you a little old to dress up for Halloween?” Luna said rudely.

“Well, in this house we believe in free expression so if people want to dress up, they can.” Liam said.

Deaton smiled at Liam’s response. “Luna, Blaise do you have any questions for Theo and Liam?”

“Are we sleeping on the couch?” Blaise asked.

“Absolutely not!” Theo said. “You each have your own rooms, do you want to see?” 

“Yeah!” Blaise said excitedly. He, Luna, and Deaton got up as Liam and Theo led them all upstairs.

“This is your room Blaise. Deaton told us some stuff about you so “ Liam was cut off.

“A spider-man poster and spider-man toys?! Wow! And Harry Potter too! Thank you! Thank you!” He hugged Liam and Theo. 

Liam and Theo led them to the next room. “This room is yours, Luna.” 

Luna stepped in. “You - You got me a drawing set? And a painting set?”

“Deaton told us you liked art. We actually made this wall white so you had a big canvas and you could truly make it your room if you wanted. Plus, if there is something you don’t like in here, or in your room Blaise, you can tell us and we’ll change it.” Theo said. 

“Why did you do all this?” Luna asked.

“Blaise, wanna go show Deaton and I some of the cool things in your room? We can go unpack your stuff too.” Liam suggested.

“Okay!” Blaise ran out of the room and Deaton and Liam followed.

This left Theo and Luna alone. “Liam.” He rolled his eyes. “Luna, I want to be honest, we don’t want to replace your parents. What we do want is to give you and your brother a loving home. Deaton cares about you and he told us your interests and wanted to show you both we support you, no matter what.”

“Why do you even care?” Luna asked.

Theo sighed. “Mind if I sit in the chair?” Luna gestured yes and Theo sat down. “Luna, I had a difficult childhood growing up. I haven’t seen my parents since I was a kid, I was raised basically underground, and I can’t imagine what you are going through. But I can do something about it. Liam and I have built this life together and we always talked about having kids. Now, we don’t want to replace your parents, Luna, but what we do want is to give you a safe and loving home.”

Luna was quiet and held her arm. “So….I can really paint this wall however I want?”

Theo smiled. “Any way you want!”

“Do you or Liam paint?” She asked.

“Ha! Liam definitely doesn’t and I’ve done it a few times. I’m not the best, but I am better than Liam.” Theo laughed.

“Maybe you and I could paint it together?” Luna asked.

“I’d really like that.” Theo said. “Do you have any bags downstairs?” 

“I can get them.” Luna said. “If you wanted to go talk with Blaise.” 

“Okay, we can talk more later though?” Theo asked.

“Yes.” She said before leaving the room. 

Theo followed and turned back into Blaise’s room. Blaise was playing with Liam as Deaton was putting some clothes away. He smiled at the sight. Liam tried to have a tough exterior, but everyone knew the Little Wolf that was beneath the surface was a big ol’ softy. 

After some time, Deaton was getting ready to leave. “Theo, Liam a word in the other room?” He led them to their kitchen. “And no listening, you two.” He said to Luna and Blaise. “You boys really were prepared. During the trip over, they were both very quiet. It seems like you got them both to open up to you. Just remember, don’t push too hard.”

“Thanks Deaton.” Theo said.

“Seriously, thank you.” Liam added.

“Of course. Now you wait here so I can have a word with Blaise and Luna.” Deaton said. “Okay, now I have to get going. You two are in very good care, and remember I am a phone call away, okay?” Luna and Blaise nodded. “Luna, are you okay?”

Luna closed her eyes and looked around. “I think I’m going to be.” 

Deaton smiled at the reassurance. “Theo, Liam, Luna, and Blaise, it’s time I get going. Have a good night everyone.” 

Deaton left and Theo, Liam, Luna, and Blaise all sat in the living room. Theo didn’t want to sit in silence so he started a conversation. “So I have chicken and potatoes cooking for dinner.” This got no response. The kids seemed a little uncomfortable. “So, do you have any questions for Liam and I?”

Blaise perked up. “Deaton said you are werewolves too, right? Can you shift?”

“I’m a werewolf, Theo is a chimera.” Liam corrected him.

“What’s a chimera?” Blaise asked. 

“It means I have two types of DNA. So I am part werewolf and part coyote.” Theo explained. He could tell Blaise was in awe and Luna was intrigued. “Now, I can actually shift into a coyote, but I don’t do it too often. However, wanna know something cooler? Our friend, Corey, he’s a chimera too. He can turn invisible! Like a chameleon!” 

“INVISIBLE?! Blaise said standing up. “No way!”

“Yes way!” Liam replied.

“Can we meet him?” Blaise asked.

“Definitely, he is part of our pack and our best friend! He is married to our other best friend, Mason.” Liam said.

“What’s Mason? Kitsune? Werewolf? Were-kitsune? Kanima? Wendigo?” Blaise asked cheerily. 

“Actually, Mason is human. There was a period of time where he was possessed by an ancient werewolf spirit and he was kind of a chimera.” Theo said.

“So is Mason your emissary?” Luna asked.

“I guess, yeah kinda. Deaton still is, but Mason is and our friend Stiles too.” Liam said. “Our pack is pretty much all in town, but they go out of town and help packs all over.”

“You know, Liam and I love to play 20 questions. How about we all take turns asking questions?” Theo suggested. “I’m sure you have questions for Liam and I, and I know we have questions for you.” 

“I think that's fun!” Blaise said. “Luna?”

“Sure.” She said quietly.

“Well, Luna can go first, then Liam, then Blaise, then I’ll go. Sound fair?” Theo asked. Everyone nodded. “Okay, Luna, what’s your question?”

“How long have you and Liam been married?” She asked.

Liam chuckled. “Actually only about a week. Deaton talked to Theo at our wedding and Theo told me during our honeymoon. We heard about you both and we were excited.”

“So you spent your honeymoon planning for us to move in here?” Luna asked.

“Well, we spent time relaxing, spent time preparing, and spent time getting our curriculum ready for the school year.” Theo said. 

“My turn.” Liam said. “So, what do you both like about school? Theo and I are about to be teachers, so I’m curious.”

“I like recess. Or math.” Blaise said.

“Wait, does that mean I’ll have you guys as my teacher?” Luna asked in disbelief. 

“Maybe, I guess we will find out on the first day.” Liam said. “But what’s your favorite class?”

“I like art class.” Luna said.

“Well Beacon Hills has an art club. Liam is going to be the assistant lacrosse coach and I am the leader of the debate team.” Theo said.

“How does that work?” Luna asked.

“What? Debate?” Theo responded. Luna nodded. “Not sure, I guess we will find out.” He laughed. 

“My turn!” Blaise yelled. “Is your alpha nice?”

“Scott is super nice. He does his best to help everyone.” Liam said. 

“Yeah, he has, like, a heart of gold.” Theo said. “I’m sure you will meet him soon.”

“Will allow two young omega’s into his pack?” Luna asked.

“Scott welcomes everyone. Deaton, Liam, and I have talked to him and he understands the situation and is more than happy to welcome you into the pack.” Liam said.

“Okay.” Theo said, trying to shift the topic. “What are both of your 3 favorite foods?”

“I like chocolate, pizza, and chicken.” Blaise said.

“Chicken, tacos, and salad.” Luna said.

“Well, I’m glad you said chicken. Like I said earlier, I’ve been cooking chicken and potatoes in the crockpot all day. I have some corn to cook with that as well.” Theo said.

“It does smell good.” Luna said. “I guess it’s back to me? What do we call you? What about in school?”

“Well, you can call us Theo and Liam.” Liam said. “In school though, probably just Mr. Dunbar - Raeken.” 

“Blaise, you’ll be at Beacon Hills Elementary though so you won’t be in the same school. After school though, you can come to the high school because Liam will have practice and I will have debate. So you can hang out with one of us and do homework.”

“Fun!” Blaise said.

“Blaise, do you like any sports?” Liam asked. “Or art like Luna?”

“I haven’t done any sports yet, but I want to try some time.” Blaise said.

“Well if you want to try anything new, we will be right there to help.” Liam said.

“Can we ever visit home again and visit our parents grave?” Luna asked.

Theo and Liam exchanged looks. They didn’t expect a question like that this soon. “Of course we can.” Theo said. “Will we be able right away? Sadly no, but that will be because of work or school. What we do want is to be able to plan something in advance and all go together. Does that sound fair to all of you?” Both Blaise and Luna nodded. “We know it’s a big change for both of you so please don’t hesitate to ask us anything.”

“What are you guys’ favorite holiday?” Theo asked.

“I love Christmas.” Blaise said.

“I used to love Thanksgiving, but….” Luna’s voice trailed off. 

Liam knew exactly where this was going. He reached his hand out and she took it. “It’s okay, I understand. You don’t have to talk about it if you’re not ready.”

“Thank you.” Luna wiped a tear away. 

“I think we should do this every now and then.” Theo suggested. “But I don't know about you, but I am hungry. And I can speak for Liam when I say he’s hungry. He’s ALWAYS hungry.” 

Liam nudged Theo’s arm. “Let’s go eat.”

The 4 of them went to the kitchen. Liam grabbed plates and silverware. Theo plated the food and Liam set in on the table. 

“Thank you.” Luna said, quietly.

“Thanks!” Blaise said eagerly. 

Dinner was a little quieter, but that was to be expected because the kids were hungry and tired. They had been traveling and being in a new place probably was a lot to process. 

“Blaise and I can do the dishes.” Luna offered. “I’ll wash, Blaise you dry.”

“We can put them away after Blaise dries them.” Liam said. 

Theo and Liam smiled at this. The 4 of them were in their kitchen like a normal family doing the dishes after dinner was over. “After this, do you want to watch a movie?” 

“What movie?” Blaise asked.

“Can we talk more? Like keep playing that game?” Luna asked.

“That sounds great, Luna. We can do a movie night tomorrow instead.” Liam replied. 

After the dishes were away, they went back to the living room. “So, do you have any family members?”

“Liam, his family, and my pack are my family.” Theo said.

“I have Theo, my mom and stepdad, but I call him dad, my dad, his wife, and a younger brother. He’s 14.” Liam explained. “Blake, my brother, we met him around 7 years ago. That was an interesting story.” Liam and Theo both chuckled.

“You didn’t meet him when he was born?” Blaise asked.

“Well, buddy, my parents separated when I was a kid and my dad left for a long time, but life can be interesting. Theo and I went on a road trip and stopped at an airbnb and it was my dad and his wife. We had no idea. I saw my dad for the first time in a long time that day.” Liam said. “He found out I was gay, in a relationship, and a werewolf in a matter of minutes. Then we all talked and I found out I had a younger brother. It took my dad and I a while to mend our relationship, but Blake and I connected instantly. I actually think Blake likes Theo more than he likes me sometimes, they connect even more than he and I do.”

“So Blake is 14? I’m older than him?” Luna asked.

“Yeah, you are.” Liam said. “So, I’d love to know what you both wanna do this week. We have a week of summer left so we’d love to have fun, but also get ready.”

“Back to school shop!” Blaise said. “Can we see our schools?”

“Definitely want to shop.” Theo said. “I think we can bring you both to the schools as well.”

“Yeah, we can call and say we just want to show you two around the school so you can get an idea so the first day is a bit easier.” Liam explained. “Blaise, it’s your turn.”

“Hmmmmmm. Can we meet the pack?” Blaise asked.

“Of course, we weren’t sure if you wanted to so soon, but we can try tomorrow or the day after. We can see when they are all free.” Liam said.

“I WANNA BE INVISIBLE SO BAD!!!” Blaise burst out. 

Theo and Liam laughed. “Corey can definitely do that.” Theo said. “My question is for Luna. Some time this week, do you wanna try and start on that wall?”

Luna gave a small smile. “Maybe….I want to sketch something first.”

“That totally makes sense.” Theo said.

They all asked a few more questions, shared some laughs, and Liam looked at the clock. “Well, I think you both have had a long day. Why don’t you go shower and get ready for bed?” 

Theo and Liam led Luna and Blaise upstairs. Theo showed Luna where the towels were in her bathroom and left her to shower.

“So Blaise, your bathroom is right across from your room. The towels are in the closet here.” Liam said. “If you need anything, just call out for us, okay?” 

“Okay, thank you!” Blaise said. 

Liam and Theo went to their room. Liam hugged Theo. “Wow, today was really great.” His arm rubbed Theo’s back.

Theo held his husband tighter. “Don’t get too excited, it’s just day one. They need to get settled, but they seem pretty content here so far. How about you shower first, then I’ll shower after? We can let them relax a bit and we can lay here, cuddle, and sleep. Unless they need us, of course.”

Liam kissed Theo gently. “I love you.”

Theo laid out Liam’s pajamas on the bed and grabbed his own. They had bought some gym shorts and some t-shirts to wear to bed. They will miss sleeping naked, but they knew that they could again occasionally and eventually. He went to the bathroom and left Liam’s clothes on the sink for Liam.

Liam poked his head out. “Hey. Come here.” He pulled Theo’s face close for a kiss. “I just wanted to do that.” 

Theo rolled his eyes. “I put your clothes there.” Liam stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. Theo bit his lip. “Oh okay, not fair.” He admired his husbands dripping wet body. 

“What?” Liam asked, almost teasing him. 

Theo shook his head to snap out of it before he started something he couldn’t finish. “Get dressed, Little Wolf.” 

Liam giggled. “Love you too babe.”

Theo jumped into the shower quickly and cleaned himself quickly. After he was done he and Liam sat back in bed. “Do we go out there and, like, talk to them? I mean, like we say good night, but is that all?”

“I mean, when I was a kid, mom and dad would tuck me in and say good night.” Liam said.

“Okay, let’s go.” Theo said, standing up. They walked down the hall and stopped at Blaise’s door first. They knocked before entering. “Hey bud, we just wanted to say good night.” Blaise was laying in his bed. He looked a little sad. “Do you wanna talk before bed?” Theo and Liam sat on the edge of the bed.

“I miss my mom and dad.” Blaise said, sadly.

Liam was the first to move. “Can I give you a hug?” Blaise nodded. “I know you miss them, buddy. Theo and I are really sorry about what happened to them. We want you to know you are safe here and Theo and I will do everything we can to protect you.”

“You both are really nice.” Blaise said, wiping a tear from his eye.

“I have an idea. Wait here with Theo.” Liam said, running out of the room. Theo heard Liam rummaging through some things. He came back with his hands behind his back. “This is something that helped me and helped Theo.” He brought his hands to the front of his body. He revealed his Mickey Mouse night light and Beary the Bear. 

“Beary the Bear.” Theo smiled.

“This light will be here to protect you.” Liam said, plugging it in. “And this is Beary the Bear. He will protect you as well. See, when Theo came here he had nightmares a lot. I gave Theo Beary the Bear to sleep with and his nightmares went away.”

“It’s true. And if you are really scared, we are right down the hall, okay? And your sister is as well.” Theo explained. 

“Good night.” Blaise said, giving both boys a big hug. 

“Good night.” Theo said, clicking the light off.

“Good night, bud. Remember we are right down the hall.” Liam said.

“Okay.” Blaise yawned.

The boys looked and Blaise held Beary the Bear close and closed his eyes.

They went down the hall and knocked on Luna’s door. “Come in.” They heard her call from inside.

Liam still thought it was a bit surreal that this was not his room anymore, but it looked completely different. “We just wanted to come in and say good night.”

Luna was at her desk drawing in a sketchbook they had gotten her. “Thank you. For taking us in and doing all this for Blaise and I.”

Theo smiled and stepped into the room more. “Liam and I are really happy to have you both here and we want to be here for both of you.” 

“Thanks.” She said, shyly.

“Liam, can you give us a moment?” Theo asked.

“Yeah. Good night, Luna.” Liam said. He went to hug her, but he could tell she was not ready for that.

“Good night.” Luna said.

“Drawing some ideas for your wall?” Theo asked.

“Some.” Luna said. “I heard what you said to Blake.” She stood up and walked away from her desk. “What if hunters come for us?” She said in a whisper in hopes Blake couldn’t hear. “What if you and Liam aren’t around and they come and finish what they started with our parents?”

Theo grabbed a chair and sat in it. “Luna, I hear you. I understand your concerns, but I want to say that Liam and I will help you. We are pretty good fighters, but our alpha, Scott, is amazing. Do you know much about other supernatural creatures?”

“I know about wendigos.” Luna said.

“Scott has faced those, but Scott has faced hunters and many other different types of monsters. With him at our side, we have nothing to worry about.” Theo said.

“Promise?” She asked.

Theo wasn’t sure how to answer. He had to think logically. “I promise that Liam and I, Scott, and the pack, will do everything in our power to protect you both.”

“Thanks.” She said. Theo got up from the chair about to leave, when Luna turned and gave him a quick hug. “Thank you.” 

Theo turned the bedroom light off. “Good night.”

“Good night.” She said quietly.

Theo closed the door and went to his and Liam’s room. He let out a deep sigh and fell into bed. Liam hugged him close to his chest. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I just wanna do everything we can for these kids.” Theo said. “I want them to feel safe.”

“Yeah, but you know it won’t happen overnight. We just have to reassure them and do more showing than telling.” Liam said.

“I know, I know. I guess we’ll see in the morning.” Theo said. 

“Good night, my love.” Liam said, kissing his husband.

“Good night, Little Wolf.” Theo said. 

Theo curled into Liam’s arms. He took a moment to listen. Blaise’s breathing was steady and his heartbeat was normal. He figured he was asleep. Luna’s was as well, but he could hear her drawing. He took one last listen, to be safe and there were no other heart beats around. They were safe. Theo felt comfortable enough to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think!


	5. Navigating "Us"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Liam start learning what it means to be parents

The next morning, Liam woke up and to no surprise, Theo was already awake. He went downstairs and Theo was with Blaise teaching him to cook pancakes. “So when they are ready we flip them.” Theo said. “Oh, good morning Liam.”

“Good morning, Theo. Good morning, Blaise.” Liam said. He kissed Theo’s cheek and patted Blaise’s head.

“Ewwwwww.” Blaise teased. 

Liam blushed red of embarrassment. “Blaise, I’m sorry.”

Blaise tilted his head. “Why? I was joking! Kids do that ya know!” He taunted.

Theo burst out laughing. “Blaise, can you grab some the forks and put them on the table then wake Luna?”

“Wake Luna?! Are you kidding?! I don’t have a death wish!” Blaise said. 

“It’s fine, I’m already awake.” Luna said, coldly as she walked down the stairs. “The pancake smell woke me.” 

“So we have normal pancakes, chocolate chip pancakes, and blueberry pancakes.” Theo said. “Blaise helped me! We also made bacon if anyone wants it.”

They all sat down and Theo noticed that Blaise was a lot like Liam. They both practically inhaled their food. Luna took her time, but he could tell she was hungry. 

“So….what are we doing today?” She asked.

“Well, I think we should go back to school shopping.” Theo said. 

“After that, we can visit the school. Blaise, we have to call yours, so we can try that another day, but we can stop by Luna’s and ours. You can see where your sister goes to school and where we work.” Liam said.

“Okay!” Blaise said.

“I did text our pack last night.” Theo said. “They are all free tonight and how would you feel if they came over for dinner?”

“WILL COREY MAKE ME INVISIBLE?!” Blaise asked.

Liam chuckled. “Yes, Theo made sure to ask about that.”

“You okay with meeting them, Luna?” Theo asked.

“Yeah….just nervous I guess to meet a new Alpha.” She admitted.

“Scott is one of the nicest people we know. His status as an alpha may be intimidating, but once you meet him you’ll see he’s great.” Liam explained.

“Okay.” She said.

Theo texted the pack and they told Theo and Liam not to cook a thing and they would each bring over a dish like a potluck. “It’s all set. Once you finish eating, get dressed, and come back downstairs and we’ll get the day started.

Theo was the last in the kitchen, or so he thought. “I can do the dishes.” He turned and saw Luna. “You and Blaise cooked. I don’t mind.”

Theo smiled. “It’s okay. I got it, go get ready.” She went upstairs. Theo didn’t mind doing the dishes, plus he did some as he and Blaise cooked so it was really just plates and forks. He went upstairs and went into his and Liam’s room. Liam was standing there in very tight underwear.

“Hey.” Liam said. 

“Well hello, Mr. Dunbar - Raeken.” Theo said. He placed his hands on Liam’s waist before giving him a deep kiss. Their tongues collided and Liam’s hand traveled down Theo’s back. Theo suddenly broke off. “Okay. Wow. I love you, but let’s not get too excited. The kids are awake.”

“Fiiiine.” Liam whined. He leaned close to Theo’s ear and whispered very quietly. “But tonight, once the kids are asleep….that ass is mine.” He felt Theo’s dick grow against his thigh. “I can see you agree.”

Theo looked up. “The sun. The moon. The truth.” 

Liam laughed. “The mantra to get rid of your boner? You’re ridiculous.” He went over and grabbed his clothes. “Just remember.” He pointed at his crotch. “I’ll have these on all day.”

“Oh yeah?” Theo walked over to his drawer and pulled out a jockstrap. “Two can play at that game.” He slipped it on and made sure his ass was on perfect display for Liam. “You can remember this.” He gave his own ass a small spank. 

Liam froze in his tracks and he looked as though his mouth was watering. “The sun. The moon. The truth.” 

Theo laughed. “Get dressed, Little Wolf. The kids are probably almost ready.”

They pulled shorts on and t shirts and made their way downstairs where the kids were waiting. “Finally! Where to first?” Blaise asked.

“School first.” Liam said.

“Then we can go to Target and a few other stores.” Theo said. 

Blaise had a little booster seat and they went out to Theo’s truck. Theo took the seat and installed it quickly. Blaise crawled into the car and sat in his chair. He’s old enough where he just needs a small booster seat in the car to be safe. Blaise took the seat next to him. 

They made their way to the school. “Beacon Hills High School. Lots of memories here.” Liam said. “This is where we met basically everyone in the pack.” 

“Yeah, it’s where a lot of stuff happened. We’ll save stories for when you meet the pack.” Theo said. “I will say though, see right there?” Theo pointed to an opening. “Right there is where I met Liam for the first time. He and the pack were facing a werewolf-garuda chimera and I came in to help them.”

Liam smiled. While past Theo had a hidden agenda for saving them, he is still grateful it happened. “That is true, right over there.”

Theo parked in a spot and he, Liam, and the kids got out of the car. They stepped in. “Here, this is the main office.” He knocked on the door. “Luna, Blaise, this is Principal Martin. Ms. Martin, this is Blaise and Luna our -” He stopped unsure how to finish that sentence. 

Lucky, Ms. Martin’s motherly instincts kicked in and she understood that Theo basically hit a wall in his words. “Hi Luna, I hear you’ll be starting here next week. It’s nice to meet you. Blaise, hi. I hear you’re starting at Beacon Hills Elementary. Did you figure out his teacher yet?” 

“We tried, but they said he will find out the first day.” Liam said.

She raised her eyebrow. “Uh-huh. The office people there can be so lazy! Blaise, do you wanna know the name of your teacher?”

“Can you do that?!” He asked. 

She giggled in response. “Come in, take a seat. Liam is familiar with the principal’s office chair.”

“Did Liam get sent to the office a lot?” Blaise asked.

“Well, a lot? No, but he did from time to time.” Ms. Martin said and Theo chuckled. “Oh don’t act like you were so innocent Mr. Dunbar - Raeken. You caused some trouble, too.” She, of course, knew about their past, but figured let sleeping dogs, or wolves, lie. “Anyways, Blaise. 3rd grade.” She was looking over the computer. “Here it is, you’re in Mrs. Adams’ class. Mrs. Adams is a very nice woman and I think you will really like her.”

“At least now I know who my teacher is!” Blaise said.

“Luna, would you like your schedule and teachers?” She asked.

“That would be great, then we can show her where her classes are.” Theo butted in.

Ms. Martin went one step further and printed out her schedule. “Here you go, look, Theo is your homeroom teacher.”

“Awesome! So don’t skip because I’ll be the one taking your attendance!” Theo teased. “Not that I think you would! Just….bad joke.”

“Theo.” Ms. Martin said. “Stop while you’re behind. Liam, Coach has the team on the field too. I know you don’t start until next week with them, but if you want to stop by, feel free.”

“Thanks.” Liam said. Coach and he agreed he would start when school started so he could take the summer enjoying his honeymoon and when Coach found out Theo and Liam had kids now too, he knew he should take the last week off as well.

“Well, right here is the lab. This will be my room and your homeroom, Luna.” Theo said, opening the door. 

“Woah. Will you be setting things on fire here?!” Blaise asked.

“Sometimes, but in a safe way!” Theo responded. 

They went outside the hall. “Wait, your room is like right across from Liam’s?” Luna asked. “Let’s see how many people get confused the first few days.” She joked. They all laughed. This was a good sign to Liam and Theo. The kids were slowly coming out of their shell and joking with them both. 

“Let’s see. Math is this way.” Liam led the way. After a big tour of the building, they went outside. “Some people eat lunch out here if it’s nice and then we have the fields.”

“There’s MORE?!” Blaise asked. “How do you walk around here? I’m already tired.”

“Want me to carry you?” Liam offered.

“Yes!” Blaise said.

Liam crouched down. “Hop on.” Blaise jumped on Liam’s back and he stood back up. “To the fields. Oh look, there’s Coach.”

They heard a whistle in the distance. “You no good idiots are going to lose this first game if you run like that! Greenberg Jr., I need 25 laps NOW!” 

“Yep. There’s Coach.” Theo sighed.

“He seems mean.” Blaise said.

“He can be, but he likes us.” Liam said. “Hey Coach!”

“Dunbar!? What are you doing here so soon? I thought you weren’t starting until next week? Dunbar - Wait. Do I call you both Dunbar - Raeken? This is gonna be confusing.” Coach said. “Who do we have here?” He said, meaning the kids.

“Coach, this is Blaise and his sister Luna. They are staying with us.” Liam said. He figured that was short and to the point. “Blaise and Luna, this is Coach.”

“Is he….” Blaise whispered.

“What?” Coach asked.

“No, Blaise. He isn’t a werewolf too, but he knows about them. He helps protect a lot of the supernatural students here at school. Well, the ones we all know about.” Theo said. 

“Yeah, I do what I can. Like this one time, Jackson and Ethan were cornered by these hunters.” Theo and Liam tried to frantically shake their heads no, but they knew there was no stopping coach. “The hunter was dumb enough to corner them in my locker room so I took the lacrosse stick and knocked him out. Not in my locker room. The school is a no bullying zone.”

Both Theo and Liam checked the kids' reactions. To their surprise, they seemed more content than shaken by this story. “YOU TOOK ON A HUNTER ALONE?! AND YOU’RE A HUMAN?! AND YOU JUST USED A STICK?!” 

“You got that right, pal!” Coach said. “One second.” He blew into his whistle. “Huddle up over here! Now!” The team gathered to where they were. “This is  _ Assistant  _ Coach Dunbar - Raeken. He stopped by with his husband, Mr. Dunbar - Raeken as well, to introduce themselves. Now, you may have them as teachers. He teaches history and he teaches chemistry. Good luck figuring out who is who when you gotta call them both Dunbar - Raeken.”

“Hi guys, I’m looking forward to working with you all. Hopefully we can take the trophy home this year and, as I always loved, kick some Davenport as-, butt!” He said catching himself with an 8 year old on his back. 

“Yes, coach!” They all said.

“I have them trained like a well oiled machine.” He blew the whistle. “Back to running drills!” They ran and at least 3 of them tripped. “Well, a well oiled machine when they talk in unison. When they run is a whole different story.” 

“We’ll see you next week. Blake may stop by after school sometimes.” Liam said.

“You wanna play lacrosse, kid?” Coach asked.

“Maybe. I don’t know.” Blaise said.

Coach tossed a ball. “Think about it kid.” 

Blaise caught it and looked at it. “Hmmmm.” 

“Theo and I can teach you, Blaise.” Liam said. 

“Maybe.” Blaise pondered.

“Okay, let’s go to target.” Liam said. 

They got back to the car and left the school. “Target is pretty close.” Theo said as they left. The ride was kinda quiet, Liam and Theo could tell the kids were busy surveying the area and familiarizing themselves with the sights and the smells of Beacon Hills.

They arrive at Target and Liam grabs a cart. “Okay, Theo and I made a list of things to get, but we can look around. You both need notebooks, plenty of pencils, markers, binders, and let’s just take a look around.” They walked down the aisle and first stopped by the clothes. “Do you need any, Luna?” 

Luna was quiet. “I don’t need any….” Her eyes looked around the aisles.

“Okay, rewording it, Luna is there any you want?” Liam asked. 

“Yeah….” Luna said.

“You can get some new clothes if you want.” Liam said.

“Go for it!” Theo said.

Luna walked around and grabbed some jeans and t-shirts and put them in the cart. “Are you sure?” 

“Yeah, Blaise you can too. Actually, we need some more ‘teacher-esque’ clothes too, Theo.” Liam said. 

“I guess we can’t wear graphic tees all the time, can we?” Theo laughed. “Okay, well Luna is there anything else you want?”

“No, I’m all set. Thanks.” She said.

“Okay, Blaise let’s look for your stuff. Then maybe you two can help Liam and I find some good clothes. How does that sound?” Theo asked. 

Blaise was practically already running down the aisle. He pulled out a Harry Potter shirt, a Star Wars shirt, and an Avengers shirt. “Wait.” He said. He realized he should get pants to go along with these new shirts. 

“Okay, think you can help us look cool?” Theo joked. Blaise laughed. “Oh, and what’s so funny?” 

“I mean, you’re already cool!” Blaise said. This warmed their hearts. 

Theo’s phone buzzed. “So, some change of plans. The pack is coming over tomorrow.” Liam raised his eyebrow. “Mom and Dad rearranged their schedule so they could come tonight instead.”

“Tonight? I thought they were coming tomorrow?” Liam said.

“I guess they rearranged their work schedule.” Theo said. “You know Mom, she probably just wanted to meet them as soon as she could. And she probably got a bit jealous hearing the pack was going to first.”

“You’re right.” Liam laughed. 

“We’re meeting your Mom and Dad?” Blaise asked.

“Is that okay with you guys?” Theo asked.

Blaise and Luna exchanged a look. “So, what do we call them?” Luna asked.

Liam smiled. “Well, maybe Mr. and Mrs. Geyer for now.”

“Ummm, Liam. We have no food prepared. What are we going to do about dinner?” Theo asked.

“Luna, remember when we went camping and dad taught us to make burgers? We can do that!” Blaise said, excitedly. 

“Yeah, dad taught you the burgers and taught me to grill the corn on the cob! Can we do that to help?” Luna asked.

“You guys wanna cook?” Theo asked.

“Yes!” They both said. 

“Okay, well we should stop at a grocery store that will sell corn on the cob. They have canned corn here and burgers, but we’ll go to a farmers market or something for the corn on the cob.” Liam said. “But it’s still early and we still need our clothes and your school supplies.” 

“We can find you both some cool clothes.” Luna said. It was as if letting her cook lit a new fire in her, but she was smiling and seemed ready. “Okay, Liam I think you need something like this.” She went over to a blue button up. “This color blue I think will work really well. Maybe a pattern one too. Oh, like this!” She pulled a blue one with white stripes.

“Wow, this looks really good. These silvery grey pants will look really good with it, right?” Liam said. 

“Definitely! Stick with blues and maybe a red. Now, Theo….hmmm. Stand over there.” She kept bringing clothes over and held it against Theo. “Theo, you should try this. Pink, purple, and this teal one I think would be great.” 

“I do like this. Actually, Liam used to love this shirt I had that was pink.” Theo said, holding the shirt up against him.

Liam blushed thinking about Theo’s old shirt. It definitely was a favorite of Liam’s. “You will look really good in that. Good choice, Luna.” 

“I try.” She said.

They left the clothes aisle and before they could get to the school supplies, Blake spotted the video game section. “Woah.” He saw the new Avengers game.

“You know, Blaise, I was debating buying it. Maybe we should, what do you think, Blaise?” Theo said.

“Ummm. Yeah….” Blaise said, shyly.

“I’ll buy it, but we can only play after homework is done, deal?” Theo said.

“Deal.” Blaise said. “Wait, we?”

“Uhh, you think you’re the only one that’s going to play?” Theo teased. “I’ll have my own save file too!” 

“You play video games?! You guys get better and better!” Blaise said. 

Theo and Liam laughed. “Well, thanks buddy.” Liam said. 

They were able to get the game and put it in their cart before making their way to the school section. Liam pulled up a list on his phone. “Okay, Blaise, so your school website says you need….” He slowly looked over the list. “Okay, so pencils and pens. Do you like normal pencils or mechanical pencils?”

“Mechanical. I break normal ones too easy.” Blaise said. 

“Okay, and we need some folders and notebooks.” Liam said grabbing things off the shelf. “We have some color ones and some Spider-Man ones, sound good?”

“Can we get the Star Wars one too???” Blaise asked.

“Yeah of course.” Liam grabbed them. “Okay, and we have some markers and colored pencils as well. Now Luna, we’ll get you most of the same stuff, minus the Spider-Man and Star Wars folders. Unless…..”

“Nope, I’m good.” She said, feeling embarrassed.

They continued by grabbing some binders, papers, binder tab dividers, and a few other essentials for Luna. After getting the supplies they figured they needed, and Liam and Theo grabbed some last minute items for their classroom, they went to the food section. While their fridge and cabinets were stocked, they wanted more just to be safe. So they got a package of burgers and a few different bags of chips. 

Leaving Target, Liam was able to find a market a mile away. He stepped out and grabbed 7 ears of corn. “Okay, so are we ready?” 

“Let’s go!” Blaise said.

They went home and relaxed for a little while. They watched tv and had some small talk. Theo and Liam didn’t want to push, but made sure the two at least seemed comfortable. And they did. Theo and Blaise took turns playing the new game. Luna sat to the side drawing, but she was still engaged in conversation with Liam and Theo. 

_ Ding Dong _

“They’re here!” Liam said. 

“Okay, Blaise and Luna are you ready?” Theo asked. 

“I think so.” Luna said, looking a bit worried. 

“You guys can stay here with Theo, I’ll go get them.” Liam said. He went to the door. “Hi, Mom. Hi Dad.” He hugged them both.

“Hi honey, sorry to sprint this on you.” Jenna said. “I just wanted to meet them!”

“I understand. Just remember, they are not officially family, so don’t say they’re grandkids or anything.” Liam said, trying to stay in a hushed tone. “Maybe one day, I hope one day! But I just don’t want to push too much on them too soon.”

“Oh, honey,” Jenna said, putting her hand on her son’s cheek. “You already sound like a parent. I am so proud of you.” She hugged him again.

“Okay, time to meet them.” Liam said. He led them into the living room where Theo was waiting with Blaise and Luna on the couch. “Mom, dad. This is Blaise and Luna.”

Jenna smiled big and crouched in front of them to be on eye level with them. “Hi, I’m Jenna. It’s nice to meet you. This is my husband, David.”

David smiled and said, “Hi.”

Blaise looked a little scared, but Luna held his hand. “Hi, I’m Luna and this is Blaise. Liam and Theo have been really good to us.”

Jenna smiled even bigger, if that was even possible. “I’m really happy to hear that. If they don’t, you tell me. I’ll come kick their butts.” She winked, teasing the boys.

“Luna and Blaise actually have a surprise for you.” Theo said.

“Oh? What’s that?” Jenna asked.

“We are going to cook dinner!” Blaise said. 

“Oh you are?! How exciting!” Jenna said. “What are we having?”

“Blaise is making burgers and I am making corn on the cob. Both on the grill!” Luna said, proudly. 

“That sounds lovely!” Jenna replied. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

Theo got an idea. “How about Liam and I can just get the table ready and everything and you four can just talk outside? Then if they need anything, they can ask. Does that sound good?”

Blaise and Luna nodded. “Sounds good.” They grabbed the ingredients and went outside with Jenna and David outside.

Theo and Liam grabbed the plates and some corn holders out and set the table. They looked outside and smiled. “I really, really love this.” Theo said. Jenna looked like she and Luna were talking and David was talking to Blaise. “Looks like Blaise is ‘teaching’ dad about grilling and dad is pretending that he doesn’t already know it.”

Liam giggled as he set some cups down. He came up from behind Theo, stood on his tiptoes, and hugged him. He kissed his cheek. “That is really cute.” The image was beautiful. “Do you think the kids are happy?”

“I mean. It’s been a day.” Theo laughed. “But I hope so. I think they are getting settled and seem to be getting more comfortable. Blaise especially. Luna is starting to open up though.” 

“She is a little fashionista! Did you see how her eyes lit up when she was picking out our clothes?” Liam said. “Plus….” He held Theo a bit tighter. “Pink does look fucking hot on you.”

“Language! We have kids here!” Theo said.

“They are outside, Theo!” Liam said, rolling his eyes. “Plus, look who has become a big softy!” 

“They, our foster kids, are outside, you’re right. Might I remind you that, like us, they too have hypersensitive werewolf hearing?” Theo replied. 

“Oh yeah….whoops.” Liam said. “Eh, they look pretty into their conversations with Mom and Dad.” 

Theo turned and kissed Liam’s lips gently. Liam raised an eyebrow at him. “No, Liam. I am just giving you a kiss because I love you.”

“Well don’t start something you can’t finish.” Liam teased.

“A kiss isn’t starting something, silly. C’mon.” Theo said, taking Liam’s hand and walking outside. “How is everything?”

“Great! Luna was just showing me how to cook corn on the cob on the grill. I’ve really never done that before!” Jenna said. This was actually true. Liam’s mom was a phenomenal cook, but this was a technique he knew that she hadn't done before. 

“Yeah, and Blaise was telling me all about grilling.” David laughed. “He has some interesting techniques on seasoning, but I think the burgers will taste pretty delicious.”

“They smell great.” Liam said. 

“They are almost done!” Blais said. “Luna, time?”

She thought for a second. “About two minutes or so.” 

“Perfect!” Blaise said. “Who wants cheese on their burger?” He laid the cheese on the burgers so they had a minute or so to get just melted enough so they weren’t too runny and perfectly laid over the burger. He took them off the grill. He and Luna placed the burgers and corn on plates and everyone went into the kitchen to sit and eat.

Liam took a bite into it and immediately loved it. “Dude, Blaise! This is delicious!” He took a bit of corn now. “Luna! This is amazing too! You two should be on Master Chef Jr!” 

“I COULD?!” Blaise said.

“Blaise, you can cook toast and burgers. It’s not like you can roast scallops like they do in that kitchen. Or make a perfect donut.” Luna teased.

“What’s a scallop?” Blaise asked.

“It’s like a clam.” Liam explained. “We’ll make them some time.” 

They took some time to enjoy the delicious food, but they all knew Jenna would be the one to break the silence. “So, have my boys been good to you both?”

“Yes.” Luna said.

“They gave us both really cool rooms.” Blaise said.

“Oh did they? They didn’t tell you?” Jenna teased.

“We were going to tell them with you!” Liam said, trying to make up an excuse.

“Yes, Liam and Theo helped prepare, but they also got back from their honeymoon the day before you moved in. So, David and I actually helped put your room together.” Jenna said. 

“You thought of the mural idea?” Luna asked.

“I did, but Theo was the inspiration for that. You see, Theo and I have had a few painting classes and we always talked about doing this. After hearing about your talents, I thought that it would be something you and Theo would do.” Jenna said. “And Blaise, Liam and Theo also love a lot of things you do so we used a lot of inspiration from them both.”

“They did really all the work.” Theo said. 

“It’s okay!” Blaise reassured everyone. “We are really happy with it.”

Luna smiled. “It’s true. Thank you both. Liam and Theo have been very good to us. We went on a shopping spree today for school. They got us everything for school and some new back to school clothes. We even picked out some outfits for them.”

“Oh, you did?” Jenna laughed. “Liam HATES clothes shopping so I am surprised he let you do that.”

“Moooooom!” Liam groaned.

“Liam, you know it’s true.” Theo said. “Getting our tuxedos for our wedding took weeks because you didn’t want to try them on and stand there to get the right size.”

Liam groaned. “I know what size pants I wear and what size shirt I am, why did it have to be so complicated?”

“Complicated? This from the man who debated getting married IN A CASTLE!” Theo teased. 

“A castle?!” Blaise asked. “That would have been awesome!” 

“Right?!” Liam said. “But it was a bit pricey and getting everyone to travel would have been hard.”

“Can anyone teleport?” Luna asked. Everyone just gave her a confusing look. “Well, we knew a warlock back home. He would teleport all the time. He even sometimes used fireplaces like in Harry Potter.”

“Interesting.” Jenna said.

“We have actually teleported before.” Theo said. “We met a witch in Salem, Sarah, and she helped move us. It was really interesting being in one place and then instantly we were another.”

“Imagine if we could fly.” Blaise said. “We are super strong, but I wanna fly!!!” 

Everyone laughed. “Maybe Sarah can come by.” Liam said. “I think she has a broom, doesn’t she, Theo?” 

“I think a few years back she mentioned something about getting a new broom.” Theo said. 

“WOW!” Blaise said.

After dinner, they sat around the living room and talked until it was time to leave. “It was so nice meeting you both.” David said. 

“Definitely. If you need anything, you can have Liam call us!” Jenna said. 

“Thank you.” Luna said. 

Theo and Liam led them to the door and Jenna hugged them both. “You both are doing really well with them. Keep it up.” She looked at Liam. “And don’t overthink it.”

“Liam?! Overthink?! Never!” Theo teased.

“This is why you’re my favorite.” Jenna laughed. “Bye boys, love you.”

“Love you. “ David said.

“Bye, love you!” They said to them. They closed the door and went back to Blaise and Luna only to find them doing the dishes.

“Woah, guys we can do the dishes!” Liam said.

“We know you  _ can _ , but we _ are _ .” Luna replied. 

“Oh okay, Ms. Sassy Pants.” Liam responded. “Well, thank you. Thanks for cooking and cleaning up.”

“Thank you both.” Theo said. “How about after this, we watch a movie before bed?” 

Blaise began to dry the dishes faster. “Yes!” 

Luna sat in a recliner while Theo, Liam, and Blaise sat on the couch. Liam sat in the middle with his arm around Theo. They, of course, put a Disney movie on. About 10 minutes into it, Theo’s head tilted to Liam’s shoulder and he fell asleep. 5 minutes after that, Blaise fell asleep and was curled into Liam’s side. Liam tried to think what his mother said and not overthink, but was thinking about overthinking causing him to overthink?!

He took a deep breath and tried to let his paternal instinct kick in. He wasn’t sure what to do though, that was until Blaise began to whine and squirm. 

“He’s having a nightmare.” Luna said. “He’s been getting them a lot since….well….”

“I understand.” Liam said. He placed his hand on Blaise’s arm. “Shhh, it’s okay.” He used his instincts and took some of the pain away. “We’re here, Blaise. You’re safe.” 

Blaise seemed to calm down. He curled into Liam more and was basically hugging him. “He really likes you.” Luna said. 

“I really like him, too. And you.” Liam said. “I know I said it earlier, but I liked the outfits you picked out for Theo and I. Do you like fashion?”

“Sometimes.” Luna shrugged. “I like to draw more.”

Liam tried to think quickly. “You could do fashion design? Like draw the outfits and other people can sew them?” 

“Hmmmm, maybe.” Luna responded. She let out a yawn. “I think I’m going to go to bed.”

“Sweet dreams.” Liam said. He finished the movie and gently woke Theo. “Theo, hey honey. Let’s go to bed.” 

“Okay.” Theo grumbled. 

“Bl -” Liam began.

“Don’t wake him!” Theo said.

“And what do you expect we do?” Liam responded.

“Bring him to his room.” Theo said.

Liam looked nervous. He slowly and gently picked Blaise up. He and Theo went upstairs and brought Blaise to his room and put him in his bed. They tucked him in, put his nightlight on, and quietly closed the door. 

“Good night Blaise.” They said quietly as they tucked him in.

“Liam….” Theo said.

“What?” Liam asked.

Theo put his arms up. “Please?”

“You want me to carry you? Theo, it’s like 10 more steps.” Liam said. Theo put out his lower lip. “Oh, not the chimera pout. Fine.” He crouched down and Theo climbed on Liam’s back. He dropped Theo on their bed gently. “I’m tired, but I still have to shower.”

“I do too.” Theo said.

Before Liam knew it, he was hit in the face with something. He looked at the floor and realized it was Theo’s pants. “Oh, okay.” He pulled off his shirt and followed his husband into their shower. 

Theo turned the water on and pulled Liam in with him. He put his arms around Liam’s neck and kissed him. “I like having the kids here, but I miss having our alone time.” He kissed Liam again. “I miss those lips.” His hands traveled Liam’s body until he reached his cock. “Missed this.” He moans into Liam’s lips. “Think we can be quiet?”

Liam pinned Theo to the wall and kissed Theo’s neck. “I know I can be quiet, can you?” Theo moaned and hugged Liam tight. They quickly finished their shower and Theo jumped into bed. Liam makes sure the door is closed and puts a chair in front of it so if it opened, there would be noise to stop them. Theo gets on all fours and arches his back. “Someone’s eager.” Liam teased.

“We won’t get many nights alone soon between teaching and the kids so….” Theo said. He leaned forward, pushing his ass higher in the air. “So you gonna do anything about it?”

Liam grabbed Theo’s firm ass and spreads his cheeks before sinking his tongue in. “Mmmmm.” Liam moaned as he eats Theo out.

“Fuck, I love this Liam, but I want you, NOW. Please.” Theo begged. “Please.” He said again before Liam could even move. 

Liam quickly got Theo ready with lube and he figured if Theo wanted it, Theo was going to get it. He started to fuck into Theo hard. They both were really excited and they only lasted a few minutes before Liam bursted inside of Theo and Theo came all over his chest. “Fuck.” Liam said.

“Still leave you speechless?” Theo asked.

“Always babe.” Liam said. He stood up and grabbed a towel to clean him and Theo off. “Are you ready for bed?” 

Theo pulled on his sleep shorts and went under the covers. “I just need you with me.”

Liam smiled. He moved the chair from in front of the door and went to bed. He and Theo hugged. “Good night, babe.” He kissed Theo deeply. “I love you.”

“I love you more.” Theo said.

They snuggled close and got ready to sleep. Until they heard a knock on the door and a sniffle. They both sat up and Liam got up and opened the door. Blaise stood there rubbing his eyes. “Oh, buddy. Come here.” Liam hugged him and picked him up. He brought him over to the bed and sat him down. “What’s up, you wanna talk about it?”

“I had a dream….” Blaise said.

“Another nightmare? Remember the light and Beary the Bear -” Theo began.

“No. A dream. Luna and I were with our parents.” Blaise said through his tears.

“Come here.” Liam said, giving him another hug. “I know it’s sad, but remember they loved you. You dreaming about them could just be a way of them just reminding you how proud they are of you and that they love you.”

Blaise looked up at him and sniffled. “You really think so?”

Theo scooted up next to them. “Of course buddy. I’m sure they miss you just as much as you miss them.”

“Can….Can I stay in here?” Blaise asked.

“Yeah, of course.” Liam said. 

They laid back in bed and Blaise laid in the middle. “Remember, we are right here.” Theo reminded him.

Blaise smiled, wiping away the last of his tears. “Good night. Thank you.”

They both smiled at him. “Good night, Blaise.” They said.

Blaise was already back asleep. Theo mouthed over to Liam. “I love you.”

Liam mouthed back. “I love you too.”

They fell asleep and Theo and Liam, again, loved their new normal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm looking forward to reading your thoughts on it!


	6. Meeting the Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids meet the pack, but before that an unexpected visitor arrives.

To no surprise, Liam woke up last. He stretched in bed and then slowly made his way downstairs. He got to the kitchen and Theo was, once again, teaching Blaise to make pancakes. Luna was in a chair in the living room with her sketch pad. 

“Good morning, everyone.” Liam said.

“Good morning, honey.” Theo said, giving Liam a quick kiss.

“Good morning, Liam!” Blaise said. “Theo is teaching me to flip the pancake without the spatula! Just like pushing the pan up!”

“Oh really?” Liam asked. “And who is gonna teach Theo?”

“Ha. Ha.” Theo said. “I will let you know I can do this!”

“Theo, last time you tried this there were FOUR PANCAKES STUCK TO THE CEILING!” Liam said.

“Four?!” Blaise said. 

“Liam, that was a long time ago.” Theo said.

“THEO, IT WAS ON OUR HONEYMOON. LAST WEEK.” Liam said. 

Theo looked taken back. “The attitude is a no thank you. I got this.” He shook the pan back and forth. “And….” He moved the pan up and the pancake flew into the air flipping once and landing right back in the pan. “Boom! Got it!” He teased.

Liam rolled his eyes. “Of course you did.” He walked over the Luna. “What are you drawing?” She looked a little embarrassed. “If you wanna share, you don’t have to. Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” She said sheepishly. She turned the pad over and showed Liam. The drawing was Theo and Blaise cooking.

“Luna, this is amazing. You seriously are talented.” Liam said.

“You really think so?” Luna asked.

“I can tell exactly who they are.” Liam said. “It’s really spectacular.” Suddenly, Liam’s phone rang. It was Deaton. “Hello?”

“Hi, Liam. Are you and Theo at home with the kids?” He asked.

“Yeah, why?” Liam asked.

“Is your fireplace clear?” He asked.

“Our fireplace? Uhh, it’s empty, why?” Liam asked.

“Great. 30 seconds.” Deaton said and the call ended.

“Did Deaton ask if the fireplace was clear?” Luna asked.

“Yeah, why? What’s going on?” Theo asked.

“Fireplace?” Blaise said. “Is it -”

“Mom’s friend, Brock! The warlock.” Luna said. Almost on cue, a bright light burst from the fireplace. “Brock!” 

“Luna! Blaise!” The man said. 

Deaton followed the man out of the fireplace. “Well that was certainly an experience. Liam, Theo, Luna, Blaise, good morning.”

“Hi, Deaton. What’s going on?” Liam asked.

“Forgive me, Brock McGuire, I am their parents friend, but I was also entrusted with their will. Can we sit?” Brock asked.

“Of course, do you want a drink or anything?” Theo offered.

“No thank you.” Brock declined. 

“Can I have a coffee, please?” Deaton asked. “Traveling through fireplaces are….somehow tiring.”

“Eh, it wears off.” Brock said. “Blaise, Luna. I once again am so sorry about your parents. I’ve known them for years, but they did ask me to write up their will if something like this happened. Is it okay if I read it?”

“What’s a will?” Blaise asked.

“A will is a piece of paper that a person writes that says who gets what if someone passes away, basically.” Brock said, trying to gently explain it. “‘In the event of our passing, please have Alan Deaton find our kids a safe and happy home to grow up in.’ I believe Deaton has done that. ‘After they are there, all funds in our accounts will go into a locked account for them for when they are 18. The house, furniture, and many other objects will be sold to be put into the kids accounts. However, there are some things we want to designate to people. Alan Deaton, for your devotion to the family, we give you our collection of mountain ash, mistletoe, and an array of other objects so you may continue to help others packs as you helped ours for many years.’” He reached into his bag and pulled out a big container filled with vials of useful tools for a druid.

Blaise tilted his head. “How did you fit that big box in that small bag?”

Brock smiled. “I can’t reveal my secrets.” He pulled the paper back up. “‘Blaise, our son, we love you. We want to give you an heirloom we hoped to give you one day.’” Brock pulled out a box with a necklace in it from his bag. “‘This is a magical pendant that, with concentration and training, gives you the ability to control and manipulate water. This is a skill long forgotten, but we know you will keep it safe and use it wisely.’” He handed Blaise the box.

Blaise opened it and saw the blue raindrop pendant. He held it. “I saw dad with this once. I thought I was dreaming when I saw the water floating.” He put it around his neck and teared up.

Liam hugged him. “I bet we can figure out how to use that pendant. I’ll help you.”

“Thanks, Liam.” Blaise said. 

“‘Luna, our daughter, we love you. We want to leave you another heirloom. This book has been passed down to all the women in our family.’” Brock pulled out an old, leather bound book. “‘While our bloodline has werewolves, we also have witches dating all the way back to the Salem Witch Trials. My hope is to give this to you on your 16th birthday. This is a spellbook that we hope you will learn from and pass down to your child one day. Use it wisely.’” 

Luna took the book. “I saw this in mom and dad’s room. Mom kept it in a locked drawer. I found it by accident.” 

“Well, we really appreciate you coming.” Theo said.

“I’m not done just yet. ‘To those who will be taking care of our darling children, we want you to have a portion of our funds if you promise to put it toward the betterment of our children. Along with this, we bestow a gift to you as well. To protect yourselves and our children we bestow upon you this sword.’” Brock pulled a case that had a sword inside of it out of the bag. “‘This sword is enchanted to protect the user. Use it to defend our kids and yourselves.’” He handed them the case.

Theo and Liam took it. “Look at this sword!” Liam said.

“Wow!” Theo said. “We are definitely leaving this in its case and hanging it somewhere safe.”

“Well, that is all I have.” Brock said. “I hope you all have a great rest of your day. Deaton, care for a ride back?”

“Through the fireplace? I think I’ll walk, but thank you.” Deaton said.

“Suit yourself. Blaise, Luna, it was very good seeing you both again.” Brock said. He stepped into the fireplace. “Until next time.” He nodded and then teleported away in smoke. 

“I’ll leave you all as well.” Deaton said.

“Do you need a ride?” Theo asked.

“After this all, I think a walk would be fine.” Deaton explained. “Have a good day.” He said and left.

They all sat in silence for a minute. Theo tried to really think how to approach this. “Blaise, Luna, I know this was probably a lot to process and we want you to know you can say whatever you want right now. Say how you feel, express your emotions.”

Luna spoke up first. “I miss them a lot, but maybe these...can help us keep them with us, Blaise.” 

Blaise was looking away. “Blaise?” Liam called out.

“Am I a waterbending werewolf now?” Blaise asked.

Everyone chuckled. “I guess so, buddy.” Theo said. “Anything else you want to say?”

“No.” Blaise said. “I think Luna is right. They are with us.” He touched his necklace. “Can I have some water?”

“Yeah, you thirsty?” Liam asked. 

“No! I wanna try and see if I can move it!” Blaise said.

“How about we eat first?” Theo suggested. “We never got around to eating our pancakes.”

“Fine.” Blaise said. 

They went to the table and ate their breakfast. Blaise eagerly ate, as did Luna. Both were interested in moving on and trying out their heirlooms. 

“Don’t forget, the pack will be here around 3.” Liam reminded them.

“I GET TO MOVE WATER AND GO INVISIBLE IN ONE DAY?!” Blaise yelled. “WOO-HOO!”

After breakfast, Theo did the dishes while Liam tried to help Blaise with the water. Luna sat on the couch reviewing the spellbook.

“Okay, Blaise. I have no idea what I’m doing so let’s just try it!” Liam said, honestly. “Focus on the water. Use your wolf senses to hear it move. Use your senses to see how it moves.”

Blaise’s eyes turned a golden yellow. Liam realized he hadn’t seen Blaise or Luna wolf up before. Blaise took hold of his necklace and focused hard on the glass. “Just like dad.” He whispered to himself. He remembered seeing his dad do something similar and tried to channel that. He raised his hand and stretched out his fingers. His eyes were laser focused.

Liam looked at the glass. “You can do it, Blaise.” He encouraged him. The water began to ripple out and Liam could tell, it was working. “You got this, Blaise. Imagine the water just coming out of the cup.” Liam then had another idea. “Blaise, let your wolf guide you! It’s okay if your fangs and claws come out.”

Blaise took a breath and he let his fangs and claws come out. He let out a low growl and the water rose from the cup slowly. “I’m doing it! I’m doing it!”

“Wow!” Liam said. “Look at it!”

He lowered the water back into the cup. “Can I go outside and practice?!” 

“In a bit, you have to get dressed, brush your teeth, and get ready first, okay?” Liam said.

“Deal!” Blaise said, running upstairs.

“I’m gonna go get ready too.” Liam said, kissing Theo’s cheek.

Theo stopped drying the dishes and paused before putting them away. “So, how’s that 

book?” 

Luna looked up from the book. “I mean, it’s a spellbook not a story book.”

“True.” Theo said, realizing the absurdity of the question. “Blaise tried out his new 

power, why don’t you give one a try?”

Luna flipped some pages. “I don’t know.”

“You turned to a page, so you must have something in mind.” Theo said.

“Well….starting easier….” She looked at the page and raised her hand. 

“Remember, like Blaise did, let go.” Theo suggested.

Luna let out a low growl and her claws and fangs came out. She smiled. “Wow, that was easy.”

Theo was confused. “What was easy?”

“Look behind you.” Luna laughed.

Theo turned and the plates he just dried were floating in midair. “Well that’s something!” He opened the cabinets. “Wanna try putting them away?”

She moved the plates and gently stacked them back into the cabinet. “Great, I’ll have to find spells to make sure all the chores get done.”

“I won’t be complaining.” Theo said. “Go get ready though, like Blaise, you can practice more after.” 

She zoomed upstairs and Liam came right down. “She seems excited.”

“Yeah, well if you could levitate plates and put them away with just a look, I bet you’d be excited too.” Theo laughed.

“She did what?!” Liam said. He was in shock that that happened. 

“Yeah, she wants to practice just like Blaise does.” Theo said. “Now, I’m gonna go get ready. Too bad you got ready without me.” He winked at Liam and headed for the stairs.

“Oh, I totally forgot to put cologne on. So I guess I’ll have to go with you.” Liam shrugged.

“C’mon.” Theo said, and the two went upstairs to their room. Liam sat on their bed and Theo did a quick strip tease, just to rile Liam up a bit. He ended up on Liam’s lap. “Maybe tonight we can finish this.”

Liam gave a tight squeeze to Theo’s ass. “You know I’ll be waiting.” He kissed his husband gently before Theo got off of him. 

Liam went back downstairs to find both of the kids in the backyard. Blaise had a water bottle oh a table a few feet in front of him and Luna was sitting in a chair reading her spellbook. He looked at the calendar and remembered they had only a few days until school/work started. “Babe, while the kids practice we need to log online and finish some stuff for our classes. Can you bring our laptops downstairs?” 

“Yeah!” Theo called.

Liam went outside to the backyard and took a seat at their outdoor table. “Blaise, try moving the water left and right after you get the water out. Small steps to using it.” He looked and saw Luna intensely studying the page she was on. “What are you working on, Luna?”

“I think a really useful spell will be teleporting.” Luna explained. “It could save us all time and money.” 

“You’re right, but that sounds kinda hard, is it?” Liam asked.

“Yes, so I think it will take a lot of practice.” Luna said.

“Just don’t try it if you’re not ready.” Liam said. 

“Okay.” She said.

Theo came outside and handed Liam his laptop. “Here you go. Now, let’s see….” He said looking over his assignments and schedule for the first day. “Looks like the first day, I have a pretty good schedule. Freshmen, Seniors, AP Seniors, Sophomores, Lunch, Juniors, Freshmen, and then prep period to end the day.”

“Nice. My prep period is after lunch.” Liam said. 

“What are the kids doing?” Theo asked.

“Blaise is trying to control the water and Luna working on teleportation.” Liam said. He paused a second. “Wow, look at our lives. This is awesome!” 

Luna had found a rock and decided to try and practice small before trying to teleport herself or another person. She put all her concentration on the rock. The book talked about focusing on desire, the process, and the end goal. She thought about the rock, how it would travel from one point to another, keeping its shape, and ending on the other side of the table. The rock shook a little, but did not budge. She looked over at her brother. Blaise was working hard to get the water to move, but he wasn’t giving up. That inspired her to keep trying. 

Blaise had the water out of the bottle, but he was struggling. The water came up, but he couldn’t move it anywhere else. He tried to focus and take Liam’s advice to remember to take small steps, he doesn’t need to jump to perfection yet. Moving the water left and right was somehow harder, the water wanted to do it’s own thing and Blaise was trying his best to control it. 

Theo and Liam admired both kids' determination to get this right. They knew that these two heirlooms were the last things they would receive from their parents so they are determined to keep them safe, scared, and use them the best way they can. They had to make one decision together: where to put the sword. 

As 3 o’clock approached, they wanted to make the decision so the sword would be in a safe place. “Kids, can you come over here, please?” Theo asked.

Blaise put the water back in the bottle and Luna closed her book. “What’s up?” Luna said sitting across from Theo and Liam. Blaise sat next to her.

“Well, Liam and I have been talking and we know this sword was given to us for your protection. Since it’s from your family, we don’t want to keep it hidden or away from you. Brock gave this great display case and we were thinking about hanging it in the living room. It would look great and I was thinking Luna could learn some protection charm for the case. Then we know only the 4 of us would be able to access it.” Theo suggested. 

“We don’t want you to feel like we are hiding things from you.” Liam added. “It’s as much yours as it is ours, moreso even.”

“For now, we hang it up and if anyone, probably Stiles, tries to touch it, we’ll just yell at him.” Theo joked.

“What’s a Stiles?” Blaise asked.

“Stiles is a guy, he’s in the pack. You’ll meet him soon.” Liam said. 

All 4 of their ears perked up. “Someone’s here.” Blaise said.

“It’s probably just the pack. You ready?” Theo said. Blaise and Luna nodded. Blaise and Luna waited in the living room and Theo and Liam went to the door.

They opened it and there was Stiles and Derek. “Hey guys.”

“Where are they?! I wanna meet them.” Stiles said, excitedly.

“He means, hi.” Derek said. 

Liam and Theo lead Derek and Stiles into the room. Blaise’s eyes grow wide in terror. “Ar - Are you the True Alpha?” He asks Derek.

Derek smiles and crouches down to be on Blaise’s eye level. “No, but I did teach him a lot.”

“You did!? You’re cool. I’m Blaise.” Blaise said.

“I’m Derek. This is my boyfriend, Stiles.” Derek said.

“Oh, YOU’RE Stiles!” Blaise said. “Liam and Theo talked about you.”

“Oh they did, did they?” Stiles said. “What did they say?”

“How you’ll try to touch the sword.” Blaise said.

“YOU GUYS GOT A SWORD?!” Stiles said. He started to run and look for it, when Derek grabbed him by his shirt collar. “Derek!”

“Stiles. Behave.” Derek said, rolling his eyes. 

“But Dere-” Stiles started. Then Derek growled, flashed his eyes and fangs. “Fine! Don’t think that act works all the time.”

_ Ding Dong. _

Theo and Liam got the door and it was like everyone came at once. Scott, Malia, Lydia, Corey, and Mason all came in. “Guys, this is Blaise and Luna. Blaise and Luna, this is Mason, Malia, Lydia, Scott, our Alpha, and Corey, the one who can go invisible.”

Blaise perked right up, ran past everyone, and went up to Corey. “HI COREY, I’M BLAISE. THEO AND LIAM SAID YOU CAN GO INVISIBLE AND MAKE OTHERS GO INVISIBLE! CAN YOU MAKE ME INVISIBLE?!”

Everyone burst out laughing. Corey held his hand out. “Hold on kid.” 

Blaise took Corey’s hand and then they were gone. “THIS IS SO COOL!” Everyone heard Blaise said. “Everything has a green look to it.”

Corey smiled and brought them back. “There you have it!” 

“That was so cool! Thank you!” Blaise said, hugging Corey.

“You’re welcome.” Corey said.

“So, Luna and Blaise.” Scott said crouching down. “Hello.” He flashed his eyes at them. “Welcome to the pack.” 

Everyone did some small talk and broke into groups just chatting and enjoying food. Luna was sitting to the side and took her book back out. Lydia decided this was her time to get some 1:1 time. “Hey, I’m Lydia. I’m the Banshee.”

“I’m Luna. I’m a werewolf. And apparently a witch.” She said.

“Really? That’s cool. Theo and Liam never told me that.” Lydia said.

“We found out this morning. I got this book from - I got this book this morning.” Luna said, quickly composing herself. 

“Learn any spells?” Lydia asked.

“Not yet. I’m trying to learn one about teleportation.” Luna said.

“Want some help?” Lydia offered.

“Are you a witch too?” Luna asked.

“No, but I know a thing or two about controlling energy and channeling it.” Lydia said. “Describe what you have to do.”

“I have to focus on the object, see the object, picture it gone, and picture it where I want it to be.” Luna said. 

“Okay, so what have you tried to move?” Lydia asked.

“Just a rock. Start small before I try to use it on myself. Theo suggested that.” Luna explained.

“Smart boy. Yes, you need to concentrate, but what you should do is think of something calming at the same time. You want to concentrate hard, but having that anchor to bring you down will help solidify your mind.” Lydia explained. “Try it.” 

Luna focused on the rock again. This time, she thought of her family and a vacation they took a few years back. Her concentration didn’t break. The rock immediately was surrounded in a puff of purple smoke and appeared on the opposite end of the table. “Wow.”

“See. You also need to trust yourself. You are one powerful girl.” Lydia said. “If these boys are ever too much, let me know. With your magic and mine, we can set them right.” She teased.

“Luna, can I talk to you and your brother for a minute?” Scott asked. Luna looked concerned at first, but Lydia gave her a supportive nod to know it was going to be okay.

“Sure.” She said. She got Blaise and the three of them sat outside.

“I want to be honest with both of you.” Scott started. “Liam and Theo told me about your parents, first off I am beyond sorry. I cannot even imagine going through that. Liam and Theo are here for you, but so is the pack. If you need any of us, we will be right there. If you need advice from Lydia, want Corey to make you invisible, want to be protected by the Alpha. We will be there. I want to ask, do either of you have any questions for me? I promise to keep it between us.”

“Is Derek as scary as he looks?” Blaise asked quietly.

Scott laughed. “No, he’s actually really nice.”

“You’ve taken on hunters?” Luna asked.

“I have.” Scott said. “The hunters can be really scary, but we fought them to protect not just us, but everyone. We keep up a close eye on the town and there have been no signs of hunters for a long, long time around here.”

“What if they come for us?” Blaise asked.

“What if we aren’t safe?” Luna added.

Scott could not only see the fear of their faces, he could smell it on them. “I know these are just words, but I can assure you that you are safe here. Theo and Liam are two of the most determined members of our pack. When they say they will do something, they do it 100%.”

“Well….if we are pack, we should probably tell you everything.” Luna said. Scott raised an eyebrow. “We found out this morning that Blaise and I have some more powers I guess. I have magic, I can do spells apparently. Blaise can control water with the help of his necklace.”

“Wow that is really cool!” Scott said. “Can you guys show me something?!”

“I’m still practicing….” Luna said. She then saw Lydia and remembered her encouraging words. “Hold out your hand.” She said. She looked across the yard and saw a rock. She was testing her limits a bit more. She cleared her mind, but focused and then the rock was gone in smoke, only to reappear in Scott’s hand. 

“Wow. That was really cool!” Scott said. “Blaise, what about you?”

“I don’t know. I can’t really move the water.” Blaise said.

“What do you mean?” Scott asked.

“I can get the water to move up, but I can’t get it to move around at all. I tried really hard.” Blaise said.

“Let me help.” Scott said. “Go get the water bottle.” Blaise walked away and put it on the ground between them. “Okay, now bring the water up like you did before.” Blaise nodded and concentrated while he raised the water. “Wow. Okay, great. Now, you have an anchor to help you control your wolf, right?”

“An anchor?” Blaise asked.

“Something, someone, a memory, something that helps you stay in control, right?” Scott said. Blaise nodded. “Good, focus on that. Use your anchor to anchor this power too. You will feel great and will easily move the water.”

Blaise thought of his dad and him playing catch. It was one of his favorite memories. He imagined his dad there helping him. The water seemed to work with him and it began to expand like Blaise thought about. “I’m doing it!”

“Great!” Scott said. “Keep going!”

Blaise brought the water closer to him and he was able to change its shape so it wasn’t just a stream. He was moving it in a circle. This caught the attention of people inside and they came to the backyard. Liam and Theo ran right up to him. “You’re doing it buddy!” Liam said. 

“I am!” Blaise said. The water was soaring through the air and he’s moving it back and forth. He moved the water closer and moved it in a spiral motion in the air. “Wow!” 

“Luna, did you get yours down too?” Theo asked. 

She smiled and waved her hand, concentrating hard, but tried to look effortlessly. This time she moved the empty water bottle that Blaise’ water was in and moved it to Theo’s hand. “Yep.” 

“Wow, look at them go!” Mason said. “Intense!”

The pack meeting died down after that. Everyone ate and had small talk getting to know Blaise and Luna a bit more. Scott was the last to leave, wishing them all well.

The 4 of them went back to the living room. They waited a second. “Okay, now that they are out of ears reach….” Liam said. “Tell us your thoughts about the pack.”

“Lydia is fantastic.” Luna said. “She really helped me figure out how to do the spell.”

“Scott helped me with the water!” Blaise said. “Watch!” 

They had already seen him do it, but they didn’t want to stop Blaise because he was so happy. He moved the water around the room. 

“That’s really cool, buddy.” Theo said. 

“I think you guys should shower and then we can watch a movie.” Liam suggested. “Only a few days left until school so let’s enjoy this time off while we can.”

The kids showered and Liam and Theo got dinner ready. They decided to go simple and have some of the leftovers from the potluck. Their plates had a mix of meats, mozzarella sticks, and a few more types of finger food. 

The next few days passed and it was a mix of getting ready for school for Liam and Theo and practicing their new skills for Blaise and Luna. The day before school started, Jenna knocked on the door.

Liam opened it. “Hey mom, what’s up?”

“Well, with school starting tomorrow, I thought I would take Blaise and Luna on one last back to school shopping trip.” Jenna said. 

“Are you sure?” Liam asked. “We did a few trips to the store this week.”

“Please! I want to!” Jenna said. She pulled Liam close. “You and Theo are taking care of kids now. With work and kids, you two will rarely have alone time. You’ll thank me later.”

Liam knew she was right.”Blaise! Luna! My mom is here, she wants to take you both out shopping for a bit.” 

Blaise and Luna came down running. Jenna had stopped by another time and they really liked her. “Does that sound kids?” Jenna asked.

“Yes!” They said in unison. 

“Remember, no spells or water magic in public!” Liam said.

They got ready and left. Liam went upstairs and Theo was at his desk. “Hey babe, I was just wondering if -” He was cut off by Liam grabbing him and kissing him.

“Babe! Not that I do not love this, but the kids are home!” He listened and couldn’t hear them. “Where are they?”

“Mom took them shopping.” Liam said, taking his shirt off. “Which means you, me, bed, now.” 

Theo quickly took his shirt off. He pulled Liam’s hips close to his and kissed his husband. “So we are all alone?”

“All. Alone.” Liam said, kissing at Theo’s neck. 

Theo’s hands moved to Liam’s abs then unbuttoned his pants. “So we can take our time.” He kissed Liam and licked down his body. He pushed Liam’s pants down and left his underwear on. He pressed his face to Liam’s bulge and kissed in through the underwear. He bit the elastic and pulled it down with his teeth. He let them go and they fell to Liam’s ankles. He stood back up and Liam swiftly pulled Theo’s shorts and underwear off.

“Bed.” Liam said. “Please.”

Theo wrapped his arms around Liam’s waist. “I thought I’d be the one saying please.” He winked. Liam started to walk to the bed, but Theo grabbed his legs. “I’m on my knees. You can wait.” He took Liam’s cock into his mouth.

Liam was looking forward to fucking Theo, he completely forgot about foreplay. “Theo, yes!” He moaned out. “Fuck baby.” 

Theo spent a few minutes blowing him then he laid on the bed. He put his legs up in the air and showed his ass off. “Come and get it.”

Liam let out a low growl. He moved closer to him and licked his hole. “I’m gonna take my time with you.” He spent a good amount of time eating Theo out. What turned him on more was Theo pushed on the back of Liam’s dead to make him go deeper.

After grabbing some lube, he go ready and started to fuck Theo hard. The bed was shaking and hitting the wall. “Fuck. Li. Am.” Theo panted each syllable. He was gripping the sheets. His claws were coming out and he was tearing them. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!”

“Theo!” Liam roared as he came inside his husband’s ass.

Feeling Liam cum inside him pushed Theo over the edge and he came all over himself. Liam grabbed a towel and cleaned them both up. He crawled into bed and kissed Theo and they cuddled under covers. “That was amazing as always, Liam. I love you.”

“And I love you.” Liam said, kissing Theo.

“We need to mask this scent though so the kids don’t smell it.” Theo laughed. 

“Or we shower to get it off?” Liam suggested.

“Liam, we both know that if we shower we will have round two. And we won’t even get the smell off of us.” Theo said.

Liam held Theo closer. “Yeah, and? I’m failing to see how that’s a bad thing.”

Theo laughed. “I guess it’s not.” He stood up and looked at Liam. “What are you waiting for? An invitation?”

Liam smiled and jumped out of bed, chasing Theo into their bathroom. Theo turned the water on and Liam already turned him around to kiss him. The two boys held each other close as they kissed. Theo rested his head against Liam’s. “I love you more than anything.”

“I love you too.” Liam said, rubbing circles on Theo’s back.

“I love having them here, but I wish we could stay like this forever.” Theo said. “Some time for just us is nice.”

“Definitely.” Liam said. Theo put his head on Liam’s shoulder and they gently swayed a bit under the water. “Not that I don’t love this, I do, but….I was kinda hoping for round 2?”

Theo picked his head up. “Okay, horn dog!” 

“Hey you are just as horny as me!” Liam defended. “I can smell it on you when you try to mask it.”

Theo bit his lip. “Yeah? Can you smell how badly I want it?”

“Yes.” Liam breathed out.

“Smell how I want you to pull my pants down and rail me?” Theo asked.

“Fuck. Yes.” Liam said.

“I try to mask it, but sometimes I see you, looking so sexy and I get so horny.” Theo guided Liam’s hand to his ass. “I imagine you touching this. Grabbing it.” He started to moan. He knew this teasing and the noises he was making would drive Liam crazy. 

“Turn around, now.” Liam demanded. His eyes were glowing and Theo knew Liam was going crazy. 

He complied and in no time, Liam was back inside of him. “Oh yes, Liam!” He felt Liam stretch his hole. “Fuckkk, harder!”

“How are you already this tight every time?” Liam moaned.

“Are you complaining?” Theo teased.

“Not at all.” Liam said, thrusting into Theo harder and harder. “I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum!”

“Yes! Yes!” Theo panted taking another load in his ass from Liam. “Fuck.” He said. “Wait.” He got out of the shower and came back in. “Haven’t used this in a bit.” He held up his butt plug. “We just had two pretty amazing fucks and I want to remember it.” He slid the plug up his ass. “Mmmmm. Now I’ll feel you in me for a while. Maybe keep me stretched open for a round 3 tonight.”

“Don’t tempt me with a good time.” Liam kissed his husband.

“Let’s dry off and try and mask this scent of sex in here.” Theo said. “Plus, I wanna get dinner ready for when they get home.”

“Fine.” Liam sighed. “But I’m holding you to that offer of round 3 once the kids are asleep.”

“Obviously.” Theo said. “I’ll need help taking this out before bed anyways.” He gestured to his ass and winked.

They got out of the shower and after many stolen kisses, they got dressed again and went downstairs. They got things ready for dinner. Liam was handling sides and Theo was planning on grilling steaks they had marinated all day. They knew both wouldn’t take too long so they waited for the kids to get home to start. They spent their time just watching TV and enjoying some time alone cuddling on the couch. 

“We’re back!” Blaise said, bursting through the door. He stopped and looked at Theo and Liam. “Wait. Weren’t you wearing that shirt and you wearing that shirt?” He asked.

Theo and Liam looked down at their shirts. They didn’t realize they had grabbed the other person’s shirt. “Uhhh, no?” Theo tried to lie. He knew between himself and Liam, he could get away with lying. It was one thing Liam just couldn’t quite get right. 

“Are you sure?” Luna asked.

“Yeah, I love this shirt.” Theo said. “How was shopping?”

“Oh it was great!” Jenna butted in. “Why don’t you both go put your clothes away? So I can have a word with these two.” The kids went upstairs and Jenna crossed her arms. “Really?”

“What?” Liam asked.

“I gave you the afternoon to yourselves and you make a dumb move and wear the other persons shirt?!” Jenna said. 

“Mom.” Liam rolled his eyes.

“Hey, I’m just saying.” Jenna teased. “They really like you both. You’re doing a great job with them.”

“We’re trying really hard.” Liam said.

“Don’t stress. Be your wonderful selves. They will open up to you both soon. They’ve already started from what you tell me.” Jenna said. “I have to go, time for work. Good luck tomorrow boys, love you.” She hugged and kissed them.

“Love you.” Theo and Liam called out. 

They got dinner ready and then talked about their days and what to expect tomorrow. “After school tomorrow, I have practice, but Theo can drive you home, Luna.”

“Yes, come to my class after school after I finish up, we’ll go and we can go pick Blake up.” Theo said. 

“I don’t have to take the bus?!” Blaise asked. 

“You don’t like the bus?” Liam asked. 

Blaise put his head down a little. “No, at my old school people on the bus would be mean to me.”

“Well, you don’t have to worry about them now.” Liam said.

“Yeah we are here for you.” Theo said.

“Blaise….you never told me that….” Luna said. 

“They told me I couldn’t tell anyone.” Blaise said.

Luna hugged her brother. “If that happens again, tell me. I’m always here for you.”

Blaise hugged her tightly. “Thank you.”

Theo and Liam smiled at them. They stood up. “And we are here for you too.” Theo said joining the hug.

“We have your back.” Liam said. 

“I’ll do the dishes, you guys should get ready for bed. Early bedtime because we have an early start tomorrow!” Theo said. 

The kids went upstairs and Theo began the dishes. Liam hugged his husband from behind and rested his head on Theo’s back. “Well, look at our past month: Marriage, honeymoon, 2 kids living with us, a house of our own, and new jobs. Are you ready for this?”

Theo smiled. “Definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I can't wait to see what you think so far. More to come! :)


	7. First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Liam are ready for their first day of school! Are you?

At 6:30, their alarm went off. Theo sat up right away. He was sleeping on Liam’s chest and he went back down hugging him. He gently nudged him. “Babe.” Liam groaned lightly. “Honey, it’s time for school.”

“5 more minutes, please.” Liam yawned.

“We gotta get up, babe.” Theo said. 

Liam opened his eyes slightly. He held Theo tightly. “From where I’m laying, I say when we get up.”

“Oh, that’s not fair.” Theo said. 

“Shhhhhh.” Liam said. “Please, 5 minutes?”

“Fine. ONLY 5.” Theo said. 

“Yay!” And almost on cue Liam fell back asleep.

Theo rolled his eyes. He tightened his grip on Liam’s body and enjoyed the warmth of his husband’s embrace. He had set a time for 5 minutes, but before it could go off Blaise came running in.

“First day of school! First day of school!” Blaise said. “Get up! Get up!” He jumped on their bed.

“Blaise! No, it’s bedtime.” Liam said.

“Hey, you’re the one who wanted to watch Finding Nemo last night.” Theo said. “Blaise warned us he would wake us up like Nemo did.”

“I didn’t think he was serious.” Liam said.

“Time to get up!” Blaise said. 

“Go wake Luna up too. We’ll be up in a minute, buddy.” Theo said.

“She’s already up. I saw her light on.” Blaise said.

“Okay, go get ready so we can have breakfast.” Liam said.

Blaise slid off their bed and ran out. Theo turned to Liam. “Looks like we have to get up now.”

“Fiiiine.” Liam said. He got out of bed and Theo realized Liam had taken his underwear off in bed.

“Liam! What if Blaise saw you?!” Theo said. 

“I got hot during the night so I just slipped them off. I figured you noticed when you were so close to me last night.” Liam teased.

Theo was looking his husband up and down. “How can you look this good in the morning?” 

Liam walked toward Theo, grabbed his waist, and kissed him hard. “Well good morning to you.”

“Mmmm. Good morning.” Theo said. “But let’s not get too worked up before we have to go to work on our first day!” 

“I’m not sure what to wear.” Liam said, looking at his closet. “What are you wearing?”  
“I’m wearing the pink shirt that Luna picked out and these grey dress pants.” Theo explained. “Why don’t you wear that blue shirt she picked out with black pants? It’s cute on you, sleek, hot, and simple.”

“Good thinking.” Liam said.

“And that is why I ironed that outfit for you yesterday, knowing you wouldn’t prepare for it.” Theo said.

“I don’t know if I’m offended or grateful right now.” Liam said.

“A thank you will suffice.” Theo said.

“Well, thank you.” Liam said. 

The two of them got dressed and made their way downstairs. Luna and Blaise were already at the table. “You guys are wearing what I picked out?” Luna asked.

“Yeah, you did a great job!” Liam said.

“Yeah so we figured we’d show off your work!” Theo said. “We won’t tell your classmates, we don’t wanna embarrass you, but if another teacher asks you bet we’ll tell them!” 

Luna rolled her eyes. “So what are we doing this morning?” 

“Well, we will drop Blaise off. Blaise, you’re going to go to morning care where you can meet some new people and hang out before school starts. Sound good?” Blaise nodded as he ate his cereal. “Then the three of us will head to the school and you can hang out with us while we get ready.”

“I guess.” Luna said.

“Eat up!” Liam said. “It’s a big day!” 

Liam was awfully chipper, which Theo took as a cover for his nerves. “Blaise, you have your bag?”

“Yep!” He pointed and his backpack was by the couch.

“Luna, do you have yours?” Theo asked.

Luna waved her hand and her backpack appeared next to Blaise’s. “I do now.”

“Well someone’s getting better and better. Just make sure you don’t use that in school.” Theo said.

“I know, I know.” Luna responded.

“Hey, I’m just reminding you.” Theo said, biting into an apple. 

“Theo, you need more than an apple.” Liam said. 

“I’m not hungry, plus I have a good lunch prepared for us.” Theo said. “Luna and Blaise, do you wanna buy lunch?” They both nodded and Theo gave them lunch money. “Liam, I made us a teriyaki chicken salad.” 

“Sounds good.” Liam said. 

They got their bags on, but Theo made them stop. They both had a sign saying their first day of school. Luna rolled her eyes, but Blaise was excited so she pretended to be happy. 

“Okay, get close!” Theo said before taking the picture.

“Okay, let’s go!” Liam said.

“Ummm, wait Theo. Luna, can you take our picture?” Theo took out two more signs saying it was the first day teaching. 

“Theo, seriously?” Liam said. Theo did his puppy dog pout and Liam rolled his eyes. “Fine, quickly!” They posed and Luna took the picture of them.

“Wait! Can we do one of all 4 of us?” Blaise asked.

Liam and Theo were really happy Blaise asked it. They wanted to do a picture together, but they weren’t sure if the kids would want it. “Yeah, let’s prop this up here, put a timer on, and hold up our signs.” Theo set the timer on the phone’s camera and ran to everyone else. They held up their signs and smiled. “There!” They looked at the camera and smiled. “Okay, it’s time to go.” 

They all went out to the car. They dropped Blaise off first. They walked him in. “Have a great day, buddy.” Theo said.

“You’re gonna have a great day.” Liam said.

Luna squeezed his hand. “Remember if you need me just text me, but don’t get caught since you shouldn’t have your phone on you anyways.” 

“Love you.” He hugged Luna tightly. He then went to hug Liam and Theo. “Bye!” He went inside and they knew he was off to start his day, now they had to start their own day. They went back to the car to start their day. 

They pulled up to the school. “Beacon Hills High School. You ready for this?” Theo asked Liam and Luna.

“Ready as I can be.” Luna said.

“Hey, we are just as nervous. Yeah we went here, but being a student and teaching are two very different things.” Theo said. “We will be right in the building if you need us.”

“I know.” Luna said. “It’s just new.”

“Definitely. We can wait here a minute while you get ready.” Theo said. 

Luna looked outside and thought about her parents. She knew they’d wanna be there to see her start a new school, but if they were still around then she wouldn’t have to start somewhere new. She knew they would be proud of her for taking up the family powers of being a wolf and a witch. She knew they’d be proud of Blaise too. She smiled. “I’m ready.” 

They got out of the car and went to Theo’s classroom first. He put his bag down and made sure the room looked good for his homeroom. Once that was settled, they went to Liam’s room and did the same. 

“Good luck.” Luna said to Liam.

“You too.” Liam said. He gave her a small hug. She left so Theo and Liam could be alone for a minute. “I’m nervous babe.”

“Me too, but I’m right down the hall. If you’re worried, whisper my name, and I’ll talk you down.” Theo said.

“And I’ll do the same.” Liam said.

They hugged each other tight. “I love you, Little Wolf. You’re gonna kill it.” He kissed him. “I’ll see you at lunch.” 

“I love you, too.” Liam said. 

Theo left Liam’s classroom and went to his room where Luna was waiting. “Are you ready for the first day?”

“I guess.” Luna said. “Little nervous, but if Blaise can walk right into his then so can I.”

“Good attitude.” Theo said. “So you’ll have to go to the gym to get your schedule and then you come back here for homeroom. They will have stands with your names and schedules. I know you know yours, but this will be the official one.” 

Luna knew her schedule. Ms. Martin had told her, but she knew this would make it official and she would get her locker and everything too. “That’s fine.”

After Luna left he sat behind his desk for a second and looked at the classroom. This is a room he sat in and now he could help teach the next generation of kids. Back then, he thought he would be ruling them with power and vengeance, but he is so happy that changed. “We got this, Little Wolf.” He said, hoping Liam would hear. 

“Yeah we do.” He faintly heard. 

He heard students slowly go into the school and make their way to their homerooms. He was doing a headcount as they came in to make sure he had the right number of students. “Well, good morning. I’m Mr. Dunbar - Raeken. I’m your homeroom teacher and, for some, your science teacher.” One girl raised her hand. “Yes?”

“My schedule also has your name under my history class. Do you teach that too?” She asked.

Theo let out a small laugh. He figured, fuck it. Be honest. “Nope, that would be my husband. It’s both of our first days here, but we both went to high school here.”

“Wait, Dunbar? Coach talks about you, or him, and someone named McCann or something.” A guy said.

“McCall. That’s our friend, yeah.” Theo stated.

“So you went here and willingly came back?” Another guy laughed.

“Beacon Hills High School changed our lives, we figured it was our time to give back. My husband is the assistant coach for lacrosse, and I’ll be working with the debate team.” Theo said. He took attendance quickly. “Well, you guys can talk while we wait for the bell to start the day.”

“Did you and your husband meet here?” A girl asked.

“We did, we met in high school.” Theo replied. The class awwed at that. Theo smiled. “We got married this summer and we saw this job posting and figured, why not try? It was like everything was falling into place.” The bell rang. “Have a great day, I’ll see some of you in class later.” He then tried to give Luna a small wave and she smiled back at him.

In Liam’s room, things were a little less calm. “Hey!” He called out. The class got quiet. “Great, thanks! Now I am Mr. Dunbar - Raeken and I’m your homeroom teacher. Let me take attendance real quick.”

“Do I have you for history and chemistry?” A boy asked.

“Uh - no. That’s another teacher. I mean, yes I teach history, but not chemistry. Just homeroom and history here.” Liam stammered.

“So two of you have the same last name? Is it like your brother or sister or something?” A girl asked.

Liam was hoping to dodge this question, but it was inevitable. “That’s my husband actually.”

“Husband?” A guy said. “Weird.”

“What’s so weird about that?” A girl said.

“Yeah dude. Don’t be a homophobe.” A guy chipped in. The class all agreed with him.

“Sorry.” The first guy said.

“It’s fine. People all have different opinions.” Liam said. “Just remember, everyone is human and has feelings. So think before you speak.” Liam wasn’t sure where this wisdom came from, but he was not complaining. The bell rang. “Have a great day everyone!” He let out a sigh. Homeroom was done, now he just had the rest of the day to deal with. 

Theo was getting his things together for his first class. As the students filed in, Theo did his introduction and explained the syllabus. “Now if you need to email me about anything make sure it’s Tdunbarraeken@bhhs.edu. On your emails there will be two, make sure you use the T one and not the L one. That’s someone else.”

“Oh your husband? He’s my homeroom teacher!” A girl said. 

“Yep, that’s him.” Theo replied.

“He’s gay? Damn, he’s so hot.” Theo could hear a girl whisper.

“Tiffany, he’s our teacher, what the fuck?!” Her friend said.

“Anyways, let’s begin today’s lesson.” Theo said, trying to block hearing these girls thirst after him.

The first few classes seemed to drag for Liam, while Theo thought they zoomed by. Liam knocked on Theo’s door. “Hey honey.”

“Hey babe.” Theo walked over and quickly gave Liam a peck on the lips. “I have our food in the fridge here.”

“I can’t believe your classroom came with a fridge.” Liam said.

“Well, I can use it for experiments or things that need to stay cold, but keeping lunch in there is a perk.” Theo said. “How’s your day going so far?”

“Really slow. Trying to make history fun is hard for some kids to grasp.” Liam sighed. “I’m trying really hard.”

“Well, think what Lydia told Luna about her magic. Don’t try so hard. Just do what you do best and be yourself.” Theo said, taking Liam’s hands.

“How’s your day going?” Liam asked.

“Pretty great. Some girls, and a few guys, have made comments about my looks and my ass though.” Theo laughed. “I guess werewolf hearing is a double edged sword. I can hear everything, but I can hear  _ everything. _ ” 

“Well, I hope they know you’re a married man!” Liam said.

“Oh don’t get your jock in a twist.” Theo teased. “First off, yes they know I am HAPPILY married. Also, Liam, they are children.”

“Oh, right.” Liam laughed. “I heard you talked about me in homeroom.”

“Funny, I was going to say I heard that  _ you  _ talked about  _ me  _ in homeroom.” Theo replied. 

Liam laughed. “Did you remember to tell the kids about the emails? To make sure T not L?” 

“Yes, Liam.” Theo rolled his eyes. “Also, did you know Coach talks about you and Scott being like all stars?”

Liam looked proud of himself. “Does he? Yeah, I was pretty good.”

Theo raised an eyebrow in judgement. “Uh-huh, I said they talked about you AND Scott.” 

“I stopped listening after you said me.” Liam said.

“Yeah, I can tell.” Theo said. “Anyways, what do you want for dinner? I figure after I get the kids, I can get dinner started.” Liam just stared at his husband. “What?”

“You just sound so….domesticated.” Liam said, laughing. “Like, imagine traveling through time and sitting back right there in this classroom and telling your past self you said that sentence.”

Theo turned a shade of red. “You remember where I sat?”

“Well….I mean, you know I had a crush on you….” Liam said. “So I guess I took note of stuff like that.” 

They smiled, at lunch, and reminisced about their past. “And I tried to flirt with Hayden to make you jealous!” 

“I just thought you flirted with her because I liked her and you were trying to get under my skin.” Liam said.

“Nah, I was trying to get under you.” Theo winked. 

Liam giggled. “And you succeeded.” He leaned in and kissed Theo quickly. The bell rang. “Ugh, time for class.”

“You sound like the students.” Theo said. “Be positive!” 

“Fine, I’ll try. Hopefully practice goes better.” Liam said. He kissed Theo quickly one last time. “Bye, love you.”

“Love you.” Theo said. Liam went back to his room to finish his day. 

It was now last period and Luna was sitting in her English class. “So our first book we will be reading is  _ The Crucible. _ ” Luna felt her stomach drop. Here she was practicing spells at home and now she had to read a book about witches being prosecuted. She looked around the room, missing her friends from home. She met one girl who was in a good handful of her classes, Joy. Joy definitely lived up to her name. She looked outside and wondered how Blaise was doing. 

Blaise was having a terrific day. His teacher was really nice and he made friends with a lot of the kids. However there was one issue, this boy named Stephen. The kid was tall and lengthy, blonde hair, and had a know it all attitude. 

First, he tried to answer every question and if someone got one wrong he would scoff and under his breath say that he would have gotten it right. Then when they did math, he tried to correct their teacher. Blaise could tell no one liked him, but they feared him for some reason. 

At lunch, Blaise had had enough. They were able to sit where they wanted and he was sitting with his new friends when Stephen came over. “Hey new kid, move this is my seat.”

“No, there’s a seat right there.” Blaise said.

“I don’t wanna sit  _ there _ , I am going to sit there. Now move.” Stephen said.

Blaise tried to think like Theo and Liam. “Did I stutter? I said, no.” He heard Liam use that line on Theo once and thought it was funny.

The table all oooo-ed at Blaise’s diss. “What did you say, you little shrimp?”

Blaise kept his cool. He knew if he got too upset he would wolf out. “No, get lost.”

Stephen, in rage, pushed Blaise’s tray off the table. “Ha!”

Blaise’s skills make him quick and he’s able to save his lunch before it falls. “Ha.” Blaise said, mocking Stephen.

Stephen, in a fit of frustration storms away. “Freak!” He calls out.

Blaise’s blood was boiling. He knows he shouldn’t, but he takes a small action. He sees Stephen sit down at another table. He took out a water bottle and set it next to his lunch. Blaise focuses on the bottle and lightly moves his fingers, making the bottle fall down and spill on Stephen’s lap. He knew it was cruel, but he had to get some revenge. The whole cafeteria started laughing. It seemed everyone wasn’t so scared of him anymore. 

Back at the high school, the bell rang and it was the end of the day. You could almost hear the sigh of relief from both students and staff. Luna made her way to Liam’s classroom. “Hey, Luna, how was your first day?” He seemed to be scrambling getting ready for practice.

“It was alright. I made a friend.” Luna said. “Classes were fine.”

“Well that’s good.” Liam said, grabbing his bag. “Sorry to rush you, but I have to get to practice. I’m going to say bye to Theo quickly, I’ll walk with you.”

They made their way to Theo’s room. He was behind his desk looking at some paper. “Well, hey you two.”

Liam kissed Theo quickly. “I have to go, I just wanted to say bye and I love you.” 

“I love you.” Theo said.

“See you at home, Luna!” Liam called out.

“Bye.” Luna said. “So are we going to get Blaise?”

“Yes, in just a little bit. His school doesn’t even get out for another hour. I need to read over some of these papers, if that’s okay.” Theo said.

“That’s fine. I have some homework.” Luna said.

“Homework on the first day?! Damn, I didn’t even do that.” Theo said. 

“It’s not much, just some math problems.” Luna said.

“Of course it’s math. You have Mrs. Santos? Yeah that checks out.” Theo said.

“I thought you didn’t say anything bad about her?” Luna said.

“I didn’t. I didn’t say anything about her at all, I wanted you to make your own opinion of her. But yeah, she’s kinda awful.” Theo said. “Saying that as your, uhh….” He wasn’t sure where to go with that sentence. He didn’t wanna say father, but friend seemed informal and weird to say too.

“As the person currently taking care of my brother and I?” Luna said. 

Theo was relieved she said that. “Yeah, exactly.” He was looking over his papers trying to sway away from that awkwardness. “So, what do you want for dinner tonight? I figured you, Blaise, and I could cook so it’s ready when Liam gets home.”

“Wait. How  _ is  _ Liam getting home? We all came together in your car.” Luna said.

Theo’s eyes grew wide. “We did not think that part through. Let’s go talk to him.”

They got their stuff together and went to the field. “Kids watch practice?” 

“Yeah some girlfriends, or boyfriends, cheer on their boyfriend or just watch their crush.” Theo explained.

“Did you watch Liam play ever?” Luna teased.

“I may have once or twice.” Theo blushed. “Liam!” He called out. Liam turned around, now in a coach polo shirt with a whistle around his neck. He looked very hot.

“Theo? Luna? What’s wrong?” Liam asked.

Coach blew his whistle. “Dunbar - Raeken! I need other Dunbar - Raeken focused!” 

“Sorry, Coach. Two minutes.” Theo explained. Coach grumbled and went back to yelling at the players. “Liam, Luna brought up a good point. How are you getting home?”

“Uh, with the car.” Liam said.

“What car?” Theo asked. 

“Your car that we came in - OH. Ummmm.” Liam then realized the error of their ways. “Maybe you guys could pick me up after.” He grinned big.

“Fine, but this weekend we need to finally get you your own car.” Theo said.

“Ugh, fine.” Liam said. 

“We’ll see you later then.” Theo said. “Let’s go get your brother.” They walked to Theo’s car and put their seatbelts on.

“So, does Liam not like to drive?” Luna asked.

“He doesn’t not like driving, he just prefers not to, but I think he has to get a car of his own. If anything, he just uses it for work.” Theo explained. They arrived at Blaise’s school and entered the pick up line. 

“Do you have to go in or notify them?” Luna asked.

“No, I was able to put Blaise on a list that will just say he is being picked up every day by me. I have this paper here and my ID they check to make sure I am who I say I am, they have a paper that says who is authorized to pick him up, and he will come out in a minute.” Theo explained. 

The worker came by and checked Theo’s ID. “He will be out in a minute.” He then spoke into his walkie talkie notifying inside that Theo was there for Blaise.

“Thanks.” Theo said. “After school, kids who are being picked up go to the cafe and just hang out, do work, relax, and wait to be picked up.” 

After a minute, Blaise came out of the school. Once he saw Theo’s truck, he smiled big and ran over. Luna got out of the car and hugged her brother. Luna was in the front seat, but moved to the back to spend time with her brother. “Hey Blaise! How was your first day?” Blaise looked a little concerned. “Is everything okay?” 

“I did something I wasn’t supposed to.” Blaise said.

Theo pulled over and turned around. “What happened? Are you okay?” 

“Yes, but I - I moved some water.” Blaise said. 

“Did anyone see you?” Theo asked.

“No, I don’t think so.” Blaise then explained the story to Luna and Theo. Theo had to hold in laughs hearing parts of the story. Like Blaise’s sass and the fact he made the kid look like he wet himself. 

“Well Blaise, I’m not mad, but I am sad you used that. However, you were standing up for yourself, so I’ll let this slide.” Theo said. 

“Really?!” Blaise said.

“Yeah, you stood up for yourself. I’m not super happy you used your power, but I also understand that mistakes happen. Next time though, get a teacher, okay?” 

“I promise!” Blaise vowed. 

“Does this mean I get a free pass to use magic once in school?” Luna asked.

Theo’s initial reaction was to say yes, but he stopped himself. “Uh, let me talk to Liam about that one and get back to you, okay?”

“Fine.” She sighed.

“So Liam gets out around 5:30. I say we go home for an hour, you do your homework, and we celebrate the first day of school with take out.” Theo suggests. “Where do you guys wanna get dinner from?”

“Hmmm.” Blaise said. “I want a burger.”

“I was thinking chinese.” Luna said.

“I was thinking pizza.” Theo laughed. “Looks like we are all on different pages. Let’s get home, do work, and see if we can make a decision.” They arrived back home and Theo put his bag down. “Okay, homework time.”

“Yeah, I don’t have any homework. I finished it in aftercare!” Blaise said. “I just had a sheet of things about me.”

“Want me to check it over?” Theo asked. He figured that was something he should do.

“Sure.” Blaise pulled a folder out of his bag. “Here you go.”

He looked over Blaise’s answers. He saw him write his name. His favorite movie was Spider-Man. That made Theo proud. His favorite food was cheeseburgers. Then Theo’s heart warmed. There was a section to draw your family. Blaise drew himself and Luna and their parents on one side, but the other side of the picture was a drawing of Theo and Liam. “It looks really nice, buddy.” He liked that Blaise was considering them as family already. 

“Thanks.” He hugged Theo, taking the paper back and putting it away. 

“Luna, did you finish your math work?” Theo asked.

“Almost.” She said. “Just a few more left.”

Theo finished reviewing his paper and was able to make lab groups for the first lab in his class. “I finished my work.”

“One last problem.” Luna said. 

Blaise was watching TV and playing with his water, practicing moving it around. “Hey Blaise, have you tried to do more with the water? Like this about other stuff you could do with it.”

“Like what?” Blaise asked.

“Well, my knowledge of water magic is based solely on ‘Avatar: The Last Airbender’ , so let me think.” Theo said. “Have you tried turning the water into ice?” 

“Can I do that?” He asked.

“I don’t know, but you could try.” Theo shrugged. 

Blaise stopped the water. “So think cold thoughts?”

“Maybe.” Theo said.

“I’ve learned to think about what I want and to do my best to make it happen. So think cold and see the water turning to ice in your mind.” Luna said. 

Blaise held the water in front of him. He focused on the water and touched it. He could feel it almost warm. “Cold thoughts. Ice.” The water started to make a little crackle sound. He touched the water again and could feel that it got colder, but no ice. 

“You’ll get there, buddy.” Theo said. 

The water kept cracking and Blaise figured it was a start, he was still learning his powers. “What are we having for dinner?” 

“Well, a burger sounds pretty good.” Theo admitted.

“Like from fast food or a restaurant?” Luna asked.

“Let’s go to a restaurant.” Theo said. “A little something different! Get ready and we can go get Liam.” He texted Liam to change back into his work clothes and that they were going to a restaurant. “You both ready?” 

“Ready!” They said. 

They all got into Theo’s truck and went to the school. Liam was outside waiting for them. “Hey everyone! How were your days?” 

“Fine.” Luna said.

“Blaise, anything you wanna tell Liam?” Theo asked.

Blaise sighed sadly. “I used my magic.” 

“You did what?!” Liam said. 

“Hey, hey. Tell the whole story. Liam, I already took care of it.” Theo said. Blaise went on to tell Liam about Stephen and how he was bullying him. 

“Well, Blaise just be careful and do not do it again.” Liam said.

“I asked Theo, he said he had to talk to you, does this mean I can use it once during school as a free pass?” Luna asked.

“I don’t see why not.” Liam said. Theo gave him a glare. “What? Blaise did it, she can too, but just once!”

“Hmmm. I’ll definitely use it for a good reason.” Luna said. 

“And make sure no one is around or sees you.” Liam noted. “So you guys want to go out to eat?”

“Yeah, we couldn’t all agree on one thing.” Luna said.

“Well, I could go for seafood.” Liam said. Everyone burst out laughing. “What? What’s so funny?”

“We just couldn’t decide on where to eat because we all wanted something different.” Theo said.

“Yeah, and you just said another different thing.” Blaise laughed.

“Whoops.” Liam laughed. “So where are we headed?” 

“Let’s go to The Moonwalk Haze.” Theo suggested.

“What’s that?” Blaise asked.

“It’s a nice restaurant with a lot of different things on their menu.” Theo said. They drove the 10 minutes from the school to The Moonwalk Haze. “Here it is.” It was a cute little place that had an outdoor patio to eat on. 

Blaise gasped. “Can we eat outside?!” 

“Why not?” Liam said. They went in and the waitress led them to their table. “I forgot how big this menu was.”

“Wow.” Blaise said, seeing all the options. “How do they have such a big menu?!”

“No idea, but the food is amazing.” Theo said.

They all went in thinking they wanted one thing, but that all changed as they looked over the menu. Blaise ordered chicken nuggets and mac and cheese, Luna got a strawberry balsamic chicken salad, Theo got a rack of ribs, and Liam got a pulled pork sandwich. They all ate peacefully and just had small talk about their day. Blaise went more into detail about Stephen and Theo and Liam saw how sad it made Blaise. 

“Blaise, if that happens again, you tell us. We can call the school and meet with his parents.” Theo said.

“At least you didn’t use your fangs.” Luna giggled. 

“Yeah, that would have been bad.” Liam said.

After dinner, they all drove home. Blaise and Luna both went to their bathrooms to shower and Liam and Theo were on the couch. “Liam, you need to get your own car.”

“But Theo, you’re such a great driver!” Liam said. 

“I mean, that’s true, but that has nothing to do with the fact that YOU need to drive.” Theo said. “I don’t mind carpooling and getting you from time to time, but it would be better for us all.”

“Yeah, but in a couple of years, Luna will need a car and the garage can only hold two!” Liam said, stammering for an excuse.

“Liam. One car can be outside, it will be fine.” Theo rolled his eyes. He opened his laptop. “Let’s go to the dealer this weekend. They have some good deals for cars, let’s just go.” 

“Fine, but” He leaned into Theo’s ear. “We are fucking in the backseat before I take it anywhere.”

Theo smiled. “Is that a threat or a promise?” They both burst out laughing. “You really think I would say no to that proposal? I may try to be proper and a bit less sexual because we have kids around, but don’t take that as a sign I changed, I am still always ready for you.” He winked. 

“I get a feeling our first day of school celebration isn’t over yet.” Liam said.

“Nope, I have plans for you for tonight.” Theo said.

Liam smiled. “And what’s that?” He leaned in and kissed Theo.

“You’ll have to wait and see.” Theo replied.

Liam bit his lip. “You tease.” He held Theo’s hand and put his head on Theo’s shoulder. “That car looks nice.”

“Can you drive a stick shift?” Theo asked.

“Pshhhhh. Yeah!” Liam said. 

“Did you forget that I can hear your heartbeat and I know when you lie?” Theo asked.

“Umm, yeah I did.” Liam said. “Fine, I can’t drive a stick shift.”

“Okay, then you can’t get that car.” Theo said. “This one will do fine. It has bluetooth, heated seats, and a moonroof.”

“Yeah, it’s nice. Jetblack too. It looks good.” Liam said. “So do we add it to a cart or something?”

“Liam, babe. Please tell me you’re joking. This isn’t Amazon! We have to go there and get it.” Theo said, rolling his eyes.

“Oh….right….I just thought maybe things have changed!” Liam said, trying to defend himself. “Don’t judge me!”

“Oh, I’m judging hardcore right now.” Theo teased. He closed his laptop and started to tickle Liam. “I’m teasing you for sure.”

“No! Theo! Stop!” Liam said, bursting out laughing. 

“Nope! Not until you stop acting ridiculous!” Theo said, continuing to tickle Liam. “You gonna stop and be logical about a car?”

“Yes! I promise!” Liam laughed. Blaise came downstairs and joined in tickling Liam. “What?! No! We were stopping!” Liam kept laughing.

Luna came back downstairs and they were in the living room. They decided to watch a short movie before bed. Blaise made it about halfway through the movie and fell asleep on Liam. Once the movie ended Luna said good night and went to bed and Liam carried Blaise to bed. Theo followed him and they tucked him into bed.

Blaise rubbed his eyes and yawned. “Good night, love you.” He said, sleepily.

Theo and Liam were astounded and so happy. “Love you too, buddy.” Liam said.

“Good night Blaise, love you.” Theo said. They closed the door.

They quickly went to their room. “Blaise said he loves us!” Liam said.

“I know!” Theo said, hugging his husband and kissing him.

Liam then grew a little bleak. “You don’t think he just said that because he is tired, do you?” 

“His heartbeat was pretty consistent.” Theo said. “It’s only been a week, but he’s warming up to us pretty quickly. Luna is slowly doing that too. Hopefully after some time, we can ask them if they want to stay with us forever. Deaton said he is working on some legal things. He is finding a way to not bring up the ‘their family was supernatural and I help them out and I placed them with two loving dads.’ and not sound weird.” 

“I just can’t believe he said that.” Liam said, sitting on their bed. 

Theo sat next to him and hugged him. “I’m really happy he did too.” He kissed Liam’s neck gently. “Should we celebrate?”

Liam melted as Theo kissed him. He snaked a hand up Theo’s shirt. “Yes. Shower?” He asked.

Theo took his shirt off quickly and took Liam’s off just as quick. “Yes definitely.” He took Liam’s hand and they stood up. Theo took no time getting rid of his and Liam’s pants. He took Liam’s hand and the two kissed their way to their shower. 

In the shower, they started soft and sensual. They held each other close, stealing kisses, and gazing into each other’s eyes. “I love you.” Liam whispered.

“I love you, too.” Theo said back. 

Their bodies curved into each other, fitting into each other perfectly. They shared sensual kisses before washing up and returning to their bed. Theo laid back and put his legs in the air. Liam giggled. “Someone’s eager.”

“I just really want it.” Theo said.

Liam smiled and got ready to celebrate a very successful day with a hot time in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait to see what you all think of this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> So lots of things are happening for Theo and Liam and we are just getting started! Feel free to leave a comment! I love hearing feedback from readers! :)


End file.
